


Игра в отношения

by captainsilent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics (Marvel), Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, De-Aged Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: Баки уставился на ребёнка – внимательно всмотрелся в лицо.Янтарные глаза, овальное лицо, кожа с оливковым оттенком, сильный, но узкий подбородок, лоб слегка больше обычного и среднего размера, даже скорее небольшой, нос.- О, черт. Тони?Глаза Тони снова были полны слёз.- Пошли вы, мудаки! – он вывернул одну руку из хватки Сэма и ударил того по колену.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	Игра в отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457311) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Моя Марвел-фаза вернулась и потребовала дань. Почему бы не закончить перевод, который я начала 4 года назад?
> 
> ВинтерАйрон лучшее, что случилось со мной в этом фандоме.

— Я уверен, что лучше всего мне будет в фиолетовом смокинге.

Баки кивнул и зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, перемешивая ингредиенты для теста на яблочный пирог. Тони последнее время был в постоянном стрессе, и Баки знал, что домашние вкусности помогают ему расслабиться. Тони очень любил готовку Баки. Он мог на несколько часов выпасть из мира, наслаждаясь тем, что Баки приготовил.

— Я уверен, что так и есть, Тони.

— Ты не считаешь, что один из нас должен быть в белом?

— Я буду в белом.

— Но тебе гораздо лучше в чёрном, детка.

— Разве белый не должен быть символом невинности? Думаю, все наши товарищи по команде могут засвидетельствовать, что ни один из нас не девственник.

— Если кто-то из вас девственник, то я велоцираптор, — Клинт поднырнул под руку Баки, подхватив немного теста на палец. — Тесто на пирог?

Баки хлопнул Клинта по руке.

— Во многих западных культурах — да. В восточных — белый означает смерть, — продолжил Тони.

Клинт ухмыльнулся и кинулся к миске. Баки толкнул его локтем в грудь и поднял миску с тестом высоко над головой.

— Я не думал, что тебя будет волновать подобное, но окей, будь в фиолетовом.

— Но Баки, белый лучше смотрится с твоим чёрным смокингом! Плюс, представь, что устроят жёлтые газетёнки, если плейбой Тони Старк осмелится надеть белое на своей свадьбе.

Клинт схватил яблоко и прицельно бросил его в миску.

Баки успел увернуться вовремя, чтобы миска не выпала из его рук, и в отместку пнул Клинта в ногу.

— Ауч! — Клинт подтянул раненную конечность к груди и начал балансировать на одной уцелевшей ноге. — Блин.

— Ну, если ты хочешь скандала, Тони, тогда тебе нужно надеть белое платье. Блин, если тебя это порадует, я тоже надену чёрное платье. Честно, мы можем пойти к алтарю вообще без ничего, надев коричневые бумажные пакеты. Мне плевать, если это всё закончится нашей женитьбой.

— Ты бы правда надел чёрное свадебное платье для меня? С кружевом и сердцевидным лифом без бретелек?

Баки поставил миску на столешник, подозрительно хмурясь в ответ на слова Тони.

— Тони, дорогой, звучит так, будто ты не первый раз думаешь обо мне в свадебном платье.

— Ну кто-то же должен!

Баки не смог сдержать смех. Тони был невероятно забавный; это была одна из причин, по которой Баки любил его — Тони всегда мог развеселить его.

— Хорошо, милый, как скажешь.

Телефон Баки пискнул, подавая сигнал, что он получил сообщение.

— Теперь следующий вопрос: должен ли кто-то из нас держать букет?

— Подожди секунду, Тони, — Баки отодвинул телефон от уха, чтобы прочитать сообщение; оно было от Пеппер.

Баки, даже не глядя, знал, почему Пеппер могла прислать ему сообщение.

— Хэй, Тони, Пеппер написала мне.

— Дерьмо! Который час? Чёрт. Я уже третий раз опаздывая на собрание отдела исследований и разработок на этой неделе. Хотя, если бы они с первого раза выверили всё правильно…

— Пока, Тони. Удачи тебе на собрании, — радостно протянул Баки.

— Понял. Я понял. Пока. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — Баки бросил трубку, прежде чем Тони смог бы продолжить разговор каким-то комментарием или вопросом в последнюю секунду.

Клинт сделал вид, что его тошнит.

Баки сделал вид, что собирается дать Клинту подзатыльник. Лучник уклонился.

— Тебе есть что сказать, Бартон?

— О, ничего. Абсолютно ничего, — Клинт скрестил руки за спиной и активно захлопал ресницами. — Ну, может лишь кое-что, — Клинт показал пальцами, насколько маленьким было это кое-что. — Вы с Тони милые до отвращения.

Клинт снова сделал вид, что его тошнит.

Стив и Наташа зашли на кухню именно в этот момент.

— И чем вы двое занимаетесь? — спросил Стив.

— Умираем, — страдальчески протянул Клинт.

Баки закатил глаза. Он взял миску с тестом и поднял, чтобы продемонстрировать Стиву.

— Я лишь пытаюсь быть хорошим женихом и приготовить Тони что-то особенное, — сказав это, Баки тыкнул пальцем в Клинта. — Эта блондинка здесь разыгрывает пятилетнее дитё, которому не хватает внимания.

— Ты явно не очень знаком с тем, как пятилетки требуют внимания. Больше похоже на это, — Клинт схватил Баки за плечи сзади и начал прыгать. — Папочка! Папочка! Папочка! Посмотри, что я сделал! Папочка! Папочка! Папочка! Ну пап! Пап! Пап! Пап! Эй! Пап? Почему ты не идёшь? Па…

Наташа засунула ему в рот яблоко, чтобы заткнуть.

— Не все были такими несносными детьми как ты, — Наташа ткнула Клинта в нос.

Глаза выдавали, как это всё Стива веселило, но он ничего не сказал.

— Главный вопрос, Баки, планируешь ли ты делиться с нами своей едой?

— Ты уже не ребёнок, которого ветром может сдуть. Иди и достань себе еды и перестань таскать у меня. Только Тони может это делать, и это потому, что он может три дня забывать поесть.

— А ты уверен, что не потому, что у Тони есть этот взгляд? — поддразнил Стив.

 _Этот взгляд_ , также известный как самое жалостливое, несчастное выражение, которое Баки когда-либо видел у человека, был фирменным трюком Тони, чтобы выпросить у Баки то, что он хотел. Самым опасным было то, что Тони даже сам не знал, что использует его. Да, Тони смотрел на Баки грустными глазами, когда хотел что-то, но тот взгляд полностью отличался от наигранных щенячьих глазок. Тот взгляд был выражением такой глубокой грусти, что можно было подумать, что Тони только что увидел, как его друзья умирают, но что делало ситуацию ещё хуже — скорбь Тони была окрашена принятием, будто он заслуживал, чтобы эти теоретические друзья умерли, и он был этому свидетелем. Он пробуждал все защитные и заботливые инстинкты в Баки — те инстинкты, которые, как он считал, давно были похоронены под десятилетиями программирования.

Баки до сих пор помнил тот момент, когда он впервые что-то приготовил, и Тони забрёл в кухню. Тони спросил, можно ли ему немного риса, и Баки сказал, что нет.  
Буквально секунду спустя появился тот взгляд, и Баки от шока потерял дар речи. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как Тони кивнул, бросил комментарий о том, что, вообще-то, он покупает здесь всё, который должен был быть язвительным, но тон не соответствовал намерению, и тогда Тони вышел из комнаты.

В следующий раз, когда Баки приготовил еду, он в первую очередь поделился с Тони.

— О-оу, наш герой-любовник опять думает о Тони, — Клинт громко хрустнул яблоком. — Судя по нахмуренным бровям и недавней теме, я уверен, что Баки снова переживает момент своей величайшей вины, когда он не покормил Тони.

— Согласна, — Наташа опёрлась на столешник, отпивая немного воды из бутылки, которую она достала из холодильника, наслаждаясь прохладой.

— Он просто был такой грустный, — Баки прижал миску к груди. — По его реакции можно было подумать, что это он вырос во время Депрессии.

— Мы знаем, Баки. Ты нам это рассказывал всего лишь тысячу раз, — хмыкнул Клинт.

— Я думаю, это мило, — встрял Стив, садясь за стол. Он взял газету, которую Тони заказывал специально для него (Тони дико любил дразнить Стива за это, но было очевидно, что в то же время Старк был рад купить что-то другу, даже если эта покупка была пятном на его репутации футуриста).

— И это снова приводит нас к выводу, насколько вы двое тошнотворные, — заявил Клинт. — Я готов поспорить, что у вас на свадьбе будут букеты из роз в форме сердечек, да?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Если Тони захочет, то да.

— А голуби?

— Опять же, если Тони захочет.

— Серьёзно? — надавил Клинт. — Нет ничего, что бы ты запретил Тони на вашей свадьбе?

— Ну, я думал, что об атомном оружии массового поражения и наших врагах и говорить не стоит, но я на всякий случай напомню ему.

— Баки попросил зажаренные в тесте сосиски для афтепати, — заявила Наташа, заставляя Баки нахмуриться.

— Я бы спросил, откуда ты знаешь, но я знаю тебя.

Наташа лукаво улыбнулась.

— И это всё, что ты хочешь на свадьбе, кроме Тони, конечно же? — спросил Клинт.

— И бесплатный бар, но это уже и так было в планах Тони.

Клинт застонал.

— Меня окружают влюбленные идиоты.

— Ой, да перестань, Клинт. Ты знаешь, каково это быть влюбленным, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Пусть порадуются.

Клинт открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но его прервал вой сигнала Мстителей.

Стив подскочил из кресла.

— Мстители, общий сбор, — Стив выбежал из комнаты, направляясь в гараж к квинджету.

Наташа и Клинт последовали за ним.

Баки посмотрел на миску незаконченного теста в своих руках. Он с отчаяньем вздохнул и поставил её в холодильник. Сегодня сюрприза для Тони, когда он вернётся домой, не будет. По крайней мере, Тони оценит пирог, даже если получит его спустя несколько часов после того, как они вернутся домой.

Спрятав миску в холодильник, Баки побежал за Стивом и остальными.

***

Рамлоу — Рамлоу были везде, или Кроссбоунсы, как он называл себя. Господи, Баки ненавидел его. Люто. Может, из-за давно забытых воспоминаний со времени, когда он был оружием Гидры? Или потому, что этот парень был садистом и предателем, который любил Гидру? Все, кто чувствовал хоть какие-то позитивные эмоции по отношению к Гидре, бесили бы Баки, но Брок Рамлоу был особенным случаем.

И именно поэтому Баки с радостью выстрелил этому мудаку прямо в лоб.

Рамлоу упал. По его телу, которое билось в конвульсиях, прошлась голубая волна тока.

— Одна модель (прим. перевод.: жизнеспособная модель человека) убита, — отрапортовал Баки по каналу связи.

— Это бессмысленно, — ответил Стив. — Все его движения неправильные. Он нападает на гражданских безо всякой цели. Он делает полно ошибок и сбегает. Он заставляет нас разделиться и бегать за моделями.

— Ну так что ты хочешь, что бы мы делали, Кэп? — было слышно, как Сэм открывает огонь.

— У меня есть желание не делать того, что он от нас хочет, — сказал Стив и щитом повалил ещё одну модель Рамлоу.

Баки краем глаза заметил движение и спрятался за машину, чтобы избежать потока пуль.

— Я согласен на то, чтобы оставаться всем вместе, но, если он и дальше будет брести в город, больше людей погибнут.

— Код Зелёный? — послышался неуверенный голос Брюса.

— Всё ещё слишком большой риск лишних жертв, здоровяк, — ответила Наташа.

— Алая ведьма. Железный человек. Где вы?

— Почти на месте, Капитан, — ответила Ванда. — Железный человек так и не появился, но я приближаюсь к территории оцепленной полицией. Я вижу одну из   
моделей недалеко отсюда.

Баки подавил зарождающееся в груди волнение. Прямо перед нападением Ванда была на другом конце города, и Тони должен был надеть костюм и прилететь с ней, так как Вижн на данный момент занимался поиском себя где-то на другом конце мира, Тор был в Асгарде, а Роуди где-то на Ближнем Востоке.

— Мне это не нравится, — заметил Стив.

— Серьёзно? — Баки использовал боковое стекло машины, чтобы заглянуть и увидеть через окно Рамлоу или одну из его моделей, приближающуюся к нему. — Потому что я тут прекрасно провожу время, — Баки закатился под машину и выстрелил Рамлоу в колено.

Модель вскрикнула, из её колена полетели искры.

Баки ещё раз выстрелил в модель, на этот раз в голову. Стив был прав; что-то было не так. Модели были разработаны так, чтобы быть идеальной копией оригинала, так почему они были так ужасны в битве? С таким количеством Рамлоу, Мстители уже должны быть нашпигованы пулями и задействовать Халка, чтобы сдержать моделей, и отправлять членов команды, зависящих от техники, подальше, чтобы запустить электромагнитный импульс.

Клинт с восхищением присвистнул.

— Черт возьми, напомни мне никогда тебя не злить. Ты только что разорвала эти три штуки на части безо всяких трудностей.

— У меня был тяжелый день и мне нужно как-то снять стресс, — в голосе Ванды была слышна улыбка.

— Брюс, — сказал Стив. — Свяжись с Пятницей. Я хочу знать, что там с Железным человеком.

— Я пытаюсь это сделать с того времени, как появилась Ванда. Пятница не отвечает.  
Баки почувствовал, как леденеет кровь в жилах от ужаса. Кроме Щ.И.Т.а, Баки знал ещё одну организацию, которая использовала модели: Агентство Инновационной Механики.

— Стив, — голос Баки дрожал.

— Ты нужен нам на поле боя, солдат, — сказал Стив, понимая лишь по тону голоса, что Баки хотел сказать, и Барнсу нужна была вся его сила воли, чтобы не сбежать в поисках Тони.

— Стив, просто сопоставь, с чем мы дерёмся и с кем, — заспорил Баки.

— Зимний прав, — встряла Наташа, затем охнула, послышался звук удара и тогда она продолжила: — Модели — один из приёмов АИМ. Эти основаны на Кроссбоунсе, — ещё один тяжелый вздох, — …который берёт разные работы и является гораздо, — удар, — лучшим, — пауза и ещё один удар, — бойцом. — на другом конце линии послышалось, как ломаются кости. — Рабочая теория: модели лишь для отвлечения внимания.

— И Тони пропал, — вздохнул Стив, уже зная, в чём заключается остаток теории Наташи.

— Ну, Тони же у АИМ любимчик, — поддакнул Сэм.

— Пеппер подтвердила, что видела, как Тони улетел из СИ в костюме, — сказал Брюс.

— Я недалеко от СИ, — Баки оглянулся, выкатываясь из-под машины, где прятался. — Я могу поискать.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Сокол, лети туда.

— Понял, Кэп.

Пальцы Баки дёрнулись на пистолете. У него было ужасное предчувствие. Этот день был хороший, слишком хороший. Он проснулся от того, что Тони целовал каждую часть его тела, а затем прижался к нему, когда увидел, что Баки проснулся. Они позавтракали в гостиной, сидя обнявшись на диване. Тони вдохновлённо болтал об их скорой свадьбе, и Баки просто держал его в своих руках и кивал в нужные моменты. Тогда Тони позвонила Пеппер, напоминая, что он пообещал поговорить с ней о чем-то в СИ перед собранием в отделе исследований и разработок после обеда.

Весь стресс, который накапливался в Тони за последние недели по поводу СИ, Мстителей и свадьбы в тот момент вернулся к Тони. Баки хорошо знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы это исправить, так что он отправил Тони на работу, несколько раз поцеловав его и потискав, и мысленно проверил, все ли ингредиенты у него были для яблочного пирога.

Всё было так идеально; так что, конечно же, оно должно было загореться синим пламенем.

Крик женщины привлек внимание Баки, и он побежал в сторону звука.

Он забежал за угол и увидел, как несколько моделей вытаскивают женщину из её подъезда. Её левый глаз был напухший и из носа, которым она и ударилась, текла кровь. Её правая рука бездвижно весела, сломанная.

Модель злобно улыбнулась и крутнула её левое запястье, и кость с отвратительным звуком хрустнула.

Баки не задумываясь поднял пистолет и выстрелил в модель. Она упала, и женщина с всхлипом опустилась на колени.

Баки присел перед ней. Он поднял руку, чтобы положить ей на плечо, но потом передумал; он не знал, какие у неё могут быть ранения — он мог видеть не все.

— Я вызываю к Вам медицинскую бригаду. Пока они не приедут, идите назад в дом и закройтесь в своей квартире, поняли?

Женщина кивнула.

— Вам нужна помощь, чтобы дойти до квартиры?

Она помотала головой и поднялась на дрожащих ногах.

Послышался вой тормозов.

Баки резко обернулся, замечая, как ему навстречу по улице летит черный седан.

— Блять, — Баки резко обернулся к женщине. — Сейчас же уходите!

Она подскочила и скрылась в здании.

Машина продолжала лететь на него, но Баки лишь сменил стойку на более устойчивую. Если водитель целился на него, то он дождется момента, когда машина уже не сможет сменить траекторию, и тогда уйдёт с линии поражения.

Только вот машину крутило со стороны в сторону, будто за рулём был какой-то ненормальный.

Ладно, смена плана.

Баки выстрелил в левое переднее колесо, и машину снесло влево, прямо в кофейню.

Баки надеялся, что в седане не было гражданских.

Издалека Баки видел, что сработали подушки безопасности, а стекло сбоку разбилось. Прищурившись, Баки попытался рассмотреть, есть ли в машине кто живой, но подушка безопасности закрывала обзор.

Однако, она не мешала ему слышать, и он засёк приглушенные звуки потасовки внутри машины.

Баки наготовил пистолет и сделал два шага в сторону машины.

Одна из задних дверей открылась, и темноволосый ребёнок в рубашке на несколько размеров больше вылетел как пуля на улицу, дрожащими руками держа пистолет.   
Он направил оружие на кого-то внутри машины.

— Держись подальше или я выстрелю! — голос мальчика дрожал от ужаса.

Баки медленно подошел, чтобы лучше всё видеть и при этом не выдать своё присутствие тому, с кем говорил ребёнок.

— Хорошая попытка, мелкий, но даже впритык с твоей хваткой ты промахнёшься. Я же с лёгкостью отстрелю тебе руку за две секунды, если ты не залезешь назад в машину.

Мальчик судорожно сглотнул и выше поднял пистолет.

Баки едва мог видеть мужчину.

— Как хочешь.

Баки выстрелил.

Мужчина не издал ни звука, когда пуля прошила ему череп. Его тело упало на землю с глухим звуком.

Мальчик ахнул и резко обернулся к Баки.

Вместо того, чтобы расслабится при виде своего защитника, тело мальчика напряглось до такой степени, что Баки невольно скривился от того, насколько это должно быть больно. В уголках глаз мальчика начали собираться слёзы, из носа тоже начало течь. Он всхлипнул, перенаправляя пистолет на Баки.

Баки вздохнул; это уже не в первый раз ребёнок не очень хорошо отреагировал на него. С его стороны, Баки наверняка был самым страшным Мстителем в команде, исключая Халка (хотя дети, по какой-то причине, любили зелёного; попробуй пойми). Он был высоким, накачанным, одетым во всё черное, у него была металлическая рука и он расхаживал с запасом огнестрельного оружия и ножей. Если ещё добавить маску, которую он иногда надевал, не было ничего странного в том, что большинство детей были в ужасе от него.

Тони всегда говорил, что если он не хочет пугать детей, то ему нужно сделать свою форму цветней.

Баки тяжело вздохнул и опустил пистолет.

Мальчик продолжил целиться в Баки, но на миг интерес пересилил страх, и он перестал дрожать.

Также медленно как он опустил пистолет, Баки присел на колени, чтобы быть на уровне глаз ребёнка. Он подумывал над тем, улыбнуться ли ему, но списал эту идею как непригодную; любая улыбка в данной ситуации будет не к месту. Он не хотел, чтобы ребёнок поймал его на неискренности и посчитал его угрозой.

— Эй, мелкий, ты в порядке?

Мальчик дёрнулся.

— Ты нашел ребёнка, Зимний? — спросил Стив по каналу связи.

Баки его проигнорировал.

— Ты выглядишь немного потрёпанным. Я могу подойти и убедиться, что ты не слишком сильно ранен, если хочешь, или ты можешь подойти сам.  
Мальчик помотал головой и сделал шаг назад.

— Сокол, есть новости по поводу Тони? — спросил Стив.

— Нет.

— Помоги Зимнему с ребёнком.

— Ты знаешь, почему тот парень пытался тебя похитить? — спросил Баки.

Мальчик прикусил нижнюю губу.

Баки нахмурился и сменил тактику.

— Меня зовут Баки.

Ребёнок растеряно моргнул.

— Это имя как у старика.

Мозг Баки на миг запнулся, прежде чем отреагировать. Детям обычно нравилось его имя — почему-то им оно казалось милым. Единственным, кто когда-либо поддразнил его имя, был Тони, когда они впервые встретились, и это было шутя.

Однако шутка была о том, насколько это имя было редким в современном мире.

— Ну, так меня зовёт мой лучший друг. Моё настоящее имя Джеймс.

Ребёнок нахмурился, выглядя очень недоверчиво.

— Как зовут твоего друга?

— Стив.

Ребёнок дёрнулся назад и поднял пистолет так, что мог бы выстрелить Баки в лицо, если бы нажал на курок.

— Лжец!

Какого черта? Что это вообще за реакция? Баки не знал, как на это ответить. По крайней мере, не ребёнку. Если бы он имел дело со взрослым, он уже давно обездвижил бы его и спрятал в безопасном месте, пока не прибыла поисково-спасательная группа Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ты лжешь! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я думал, что ты Баки Барнс. Готов поспорить, ты собирался пообещать мне, что приведёшь меня к Капитану Америка, да? Ничего у тебя не получится, потому что он мёртв! Ты лжец!

— Пятница онлайн, — объявил Брюс.

— Простите за отсутствие. АИМ отключили меня, прежде чем напасть на Тони. Я уже ищу… — Пятница замолчала, и это было чертовски странно. Она не делала так.

— Пятница? — обратился к ней Стив в тот же миг, как Сэм приземлился в нескольких шагах позади ребёнка.

Медленно подходя ближе, Сэм сумел подкрасться сзади и выхватить пистолет из рук мальчика; тот вскрикнул от шока.

— Простите, Капитан, — начала Пятница. — Мне нужна была минута, чтобы убедиться, что в моей системе не было ошибки, но основываясь на моей системе распознавания лиц, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мистер Барнс и мистер Уилсон нашли Тони.

— Какого черта? — Баки поднялся на ноги.

Ребёнок попытался сбежать, но Сэм подхватил его и удержал.

— Пусти! — ребёнок начал вырываться. — Мой отец не будет платить выкуп. Вы просто теряете время.

Выкуп? Распознавание лиц?

Баки уставился на ребёнка — внимательно всмотрелся в лицо.

Янтарные глаза, овальное лицо, кожа с оливковым оттенком, сильный, но узкий подбородок, лоб слегка больше обычного и среднего размера, даже скорее небольшой нос.

— О, черт. Тони?

Глаза Тони снова были полны слёз.

— Пошли вы, мудаки! — он вывернул одну руку из хватки Сэма и пнул того по колену.

***

— Пусть только Джарвис вас найдёт. Может, на первый взгляд и не скажешь, он может всем вам надрать зад! — Тони, выкрикивая это, не забывал бить Баки руками и пинать ногами.

После того как он убрал все ножи и пистолеты с правого бедра, ляжки и ноги, Баки взял задание держать Тони на себя. Он прижал ребёнка к правому бедру и нёс его как тряпичную игрушку.

Тони укусил Баки за руку и зарычал как собака.

Баки вздохнул, — он даже не чувствовал зубы Тони через толстый рукав.

— Тони, малыш, пожалуйста, успокойся…

— Я не малыш! — закричал Тони, размахивая ногами с такой силой, чтобы пнуть Баки по заднице.

Баки подпрыгнул и едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не выругаться. Достаточно того, что он дёрнулся. Он очень не хотел, чтобы Тони решил, что пинать его по заднице — это хорошая стратегия.

— Стив, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты уже близко? — вена на лбу Баки пульсировала. Тони был ребёнком. Тони был ребёнком и ничего не помнил о своей жизни в настоящем времени.

Он также считал, что Баки и Сэм — похитители.

Чудненько. Его день был просто прекрасный. Правда. Полон цветочков и радуги. Не хватало только единорога.

— Почти на месте. Мне нужно было удостовериться, что на территории больше нет моделей.

— Может нужно ещё немного подождать? — предложил Сэм. — Понимаете? Может, попробуем достать его старую форму? Тони может его не узнать в новой. Он не узнаёт тебя, а твоё лицо появлялось почти в каждом кадре, что и его, после присоединения к Воющим Коммандос.

Тони хмыкнул.

— По армейскому уставу Баки не позволили бы ходить с такими патлами.

— Кто сказал, что я до сих пор в армии, мелочь?

Тони помотал головой.

— Не важно, потому что Баки всё равно мёртв.

— Ты смотришь фильмы ужасов, мелкий?

Тони замер. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и он с трудом сглотнул. Внезапно количество пинков и криков существенно возросло.

— Господи! — Баки ругнулся на немецком. — Это была не угроза, угомонись.

— Я знаю, как звучат угрозы! — продолжил вырываться Тони.

— Я спрашивал, смотришь ли ты фильмы ужасов, потому что хочу знать, знаешь ли ты их правила.

Тони перестал дёргаться и кричать; он подозрительно покосился на Баки.

— Девственницы не умирают, и номинальные не белые персонажи умирают первые.

— Ещё бы, — проворчал Сэм. — Хоть правило по поводу девственниц начинает меняться.

— А это правило знаешь, Тони? Если не показали тела или процесса смерти, то человек не умер.

— Иногда не стоит считать, что он умер, даже если смерть показали, — добавил Сэм.

— С какой радости вы рассказываете впечатлительной молодёжи о смерти? — спросил Стив своим фирменным тоном Капитана Америки, подходя к Баки, Сэму и Тони. 

Щит Стив поместил перед собой под таким углом, чтобы как раз было видно рисунок, но при этом поза не выглядела угрожающей. Он улыбнулся своей лучшей улыбкой бойскаута, подходя ближе к Тони.

Тони от удивления раскрыл рот.

Баки прикусил щеку, чтобы не начать хихикать.

Глаза Тони загорелись восхищением и обожанием.

Это было мило, учитывая то, как часто Тони и Стив переругивались.

— А ты кто? — Стив спросил Тони.

Обращение к нему вывело Тони из ступора; он закрыл рот и пристально уставился на Стива.

— Расскажи мне про фондю.

Стив дёрнулся от удивления. Его улыбка пропала, когда он задумался, почему это Тони спросил его о подобном; Баки сразу понял, в чём дело.

Стив открыл рот, но Баки опередил его.

— Я думаю, он говорит о том случае с тобой, Пегги и Говардом.

Тони напрягся в хватке Баки. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Барнса с выражением восхищения и шока.

— Думал я не знаю, а, мелкий?

Тони покраснел от смущения; цвет щёк Стива принял тот же оттенок.

Стив сделал вид, что закашлялся и прочистил горло.

— Мне кажется, эта история не детская.

— Он явно уже её знает, Стив. Он спрашивает, чтобы убедиться, что ты точно Капитан Америка, — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Ему и десяти нет, а у малого уже мозги работают.

Тони надул щёки.

— Уровень моего интеллекта был выше твоего ещё когда мне было три.

— Конечно, милаш.

— Я не милаш.

— Как скажешь, куколка.

Лицо Тони покраснело ещё больше, и он пнул Баки со всей силы. Баки скривился.

— Ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнул Тони.

У Баки внутри всё похолодело.

Стив напрягся и успокаивающе поднял руки.

— Эм, Баки, ты же знаешь, что он не…

Баки прижал Тони к своему боку ещё крепче, до неудобства.

— Послушай, мелкий, я тебе сейчас скажу кое-что очень важное. Никогда не болтай ничего подобного только потому, что ты злой и хочешь кого-то ранить. Понял?

Тони показал Баки язык.

Баки выпрямился и сделал осознанное усилие убрать любое выражение со своего лица пока не почувствовал, что сейчас у него такая же маска, как когда он был игрушкой Гидры. Этого выражения было достаточно, чтобы опытные военные занервничали, а для ребёнка оно наверняка выглядело ужасающе.

Баки смерил Тони взглядом.

— Никогда не говори, что ненавидишь кого-то потому, что хочешь обидеть, понял? — его голос был эхом из прошлого: мрачный, глубокий и без эмоциональный.

Тони ничего не ответил, но то, что он повесил голову сказало Баки достаточно.

— Ну так что там с той историей с фондю? — так же легко Баки стёр любой намёк на Зимнего Солдата со своего выражения.

— Чувак, нельзя же делать это стрёмное лицо, а потом менять выражение за секунду, — Сэм щелкнул пальцами, демонстрируя, насколько быстро произошло изменение.

Баки опять сделал выражение Зимнего Солдата, на этот раз обратив его на Сэма.

Сэм скривился.

— Ага. Чертовски стрёмно.

Баки закатил глаза, снова убирая это выражение.

— Фондю, Стив.

— Ага, ну, я не знал, что такое фондю, и я услышал как Говард спросил Пегги, не хочет ли она фондю, и я решил, что это значит… — Стив попытался подыскать слово, подходящее для детских ушей. — Поцелуй.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ты плохо рассказываешь истории, и мой отец сказал другое. Там был не поцелуй.

— Секс? — спросил Баки. — Потому что на самом деле Стив это и подумал, но он слишком джентльмен, чтобы так сказать при тебе.

— Баки! — голос Стива прозвучал на две октавы выше.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Чего? Это просто слово. Я не описываю детально его значение. Кроме того, мы это слово в его возрасте уже знали.

Какой бы возраст это ни был; Баки решил, что позже об этом спросит. Тони должно было быть меньше десяти.

Тони захихикал.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Вот видишь. Травмы на всю жизнь нет, правда, мелкий?

— Прекрати называть меня «мелкий», Бьюкенен!

— О-о-о! Теперь ты меня называешь вторым именем. Значит, я прошел тест? Я правда Баки Барнс?

Тони надулся.

— Ты мудак!

— Господи, — воскликнул Сэм. — Говард и Мария вообще не следили за языком в присутствии ребёнка? Он ругается больше, чем я.

— Послушай, Тони, я знаю, что это всё страшно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты нам доверился. Мы думаем, что люди, которые попытались тебя похитить, кое-как навредили тебе, и мы хотим убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Пожалуйста, позволь нам отвести тебя к докторам. Мы даже отведём тебя домой после этого.

Глаза Тони наполнились надеждой.

— Правда?

Баки хотел врезать Стиву. То, что Стив считал домом Тони, и то, что Тони на данный момент считал своим домом, были разными местами.

— Правда, — ответил Стив.

Тони окинул их компанию взглядом и нахмурился.

Баки видел, что Стив едва справляется с тем, чтобы сдержаться от улыбки. Если Тони сейчас откажется пойти с ними добровольно, ситуация быстро выйдет из-под контроля. Никто не хотел быть тем ублюдком, которому придётся заставить ребёнка идти с ними против его воли, но если Тони откажется, выбора у них особо не будет.

Тони ткнул Баки локтем в рёбра.

— Если Баки поставит меня на землю, я пойду с вами.

— Конечно, — все признаки напряжения исчезли с улыбки Стива. — Но когда он это сделает, я хочу, чтобы ты держал меня за руку. Мы пойдём в место, где будет полно людей, и я не хочу потеряться.

Тони недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Ты потеряешься?

Стив с невинным выражением широко распахнул глаза.

— Конечно. Я очень плохо ориентируюсь на местности. Правда, Баки?

— Он точно не знает разницы между право и лево. Мне так и не удалось научить его танцевать.

— Отец мне тоже это рассказывал! — воскликнул Тони.

Выражение лица Стива было нервным.

— Просто отлично.

Баки и Сэм едва сдержали смешки.

Тони ткнул Баки в бок.

— Поставь меня.

Баки приподнял бровь, глядя на Тони.

— Я что-то не услышал, как ты пообещал держать Стива за руку.

Тони покраснел и отвернулся.

— Я-я…обещаю, — сказав это, Тони с интересом поднял взгляд на Стива.

Розоватый оттенок щёк Тони сменился на красный от смущения.

О господи! Тони был влюблён в Стива! Среди детей это было не редкостью, но учитывая, что Баки знал, какие отношения у Стива и старшего Тони, он едва смог сдержать смех.

Баки поставил Тони на землю, но придерживал его, пока тот не взял Стива за руку.

Тони смущённо поднял взгляд на Стива; Стив ответил широкой улыбкой и сжал руку Тони.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь.

— Не…не за что. Отец был бы в ярости, если бы я тебе не помог. Может, ты мог бы сказать ему, что я тебе помог?

Стив засмеялся и повёл Тони по улице.

— Конечно, Тони.

— Отлично! Ты ему правда нравишься. Может, он успокоится, если узнает, что я помог тебе.

Стив, Сэм и Баки напряглись.

Пальцы Баки судорожно дёрнулись. Он хотел выхватить Тони из рук Стива и закрыть ему рот. Мстители знали, что Говард был не лучшим отцом. Что он слишком критиковал его и часто сгонял своё раздражение на ребёнке, но Баки единственный знал, как далеко Говард заходил.

Стив бросил на Баки взгляд через плечо.

Баки стиснул челюсть. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, что. Он не мог запретить маленькому Тони раскрывать прошлое взрослого Тони, и уж точно не мог попросить Стива не спрашивать, иначе это усилит подозрительность Тони.

— Ну что ж, я тогда буду только рад рассказать ему, как сильно ты мне помог, — наигранно бодро ответил Стив.

— Правда?

— Конечно.

Тони широко улыбнулся и снова с восхищением уставился на Стива.

Сэм ткнул Баки в бок.

Баки обернулся к Сэму.

Сэм наклонился к нему и прошептал.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь по этому поводу? Что Тони так подружился со Стивом? Он же твой жених.

— Он сейчас ребёнок, Сэм. Нет ничего такого в том, что Стив для него кумир; это не значит ничего больше того, что у него хороший вкус на примеры для подражания.

— Как скажешь.

Баки сдержал желание закатить глаза и отпустить саркастический комментарий. Любые мысли Сэма по поводу влюбленности Тони в Баки пока первый был ребёнком были смехотворными — и слегка мерзкими. Баки и Тони — пара, но Тони никогда не знал его в детстве — знал о нём, это да, но это другое. У Тони не было причины сразу же привязываться к Баки, особенно учитывая, при каких обстоятельствах они «встретились».  
Однако, хоть Тони и был более заинтересован в том, чтобы находится рядом со своим кумиром на данный момент, это не значило, что Баки о нём не заботится. Он шёл следом за Тони и Стивом, но всё время заглядывал наперёд, ища скрытую опасность, прячущуюся в зданиях Нью-Йорка. Ничто не выпрыгнуло у них на пути, но когда он заметил лужу крови на дороге, Баки закрыл обозрение на неё собой.

Тони нахмурился в ответ и подошел ближе к Стиву.

Когда они, наконец, подошли к медикам, Тони уже был похож на ленивца, вцепившегося в ногу Стива.

Медицинский персонал окружил Стива, спрашивая о Тони. Они, этого не осознавая, подходили с каждым вопросом всё ближе, обступая Тони.

Тони начал дрожать, вцепившись в ткань формы Стива так крепко, что его костяшки побелели.

Стив погладил Тони по голове, очевидно пытаясь поддержать его, пока доктора говорили с ним, но у него не очень получилось.

Баки был сыт этим по горло; он проделал себе путь сквозь толпу людей и подхватил Тони за талию, снова усаживая его себе на бедро.

— Баки! — вскрикнул Тони.

— Скажете, когда будете готовы провести физический осмотр, — сказал Баки толпе и сменил позу, чтобы было легче держать Тони, проходя через столпотворение.   
— Пойдём, мелкий.

— Я не мелкий!

— Кто был мелким, мелким и останется.

— Ты мудак!

— Воу! Это мелкий Тони? — Клинт появился откуда-то из толпы медиков Щ.И.Т.а, среди которых он прятался, и присоединился к Баки. — Блин, а я надеялся, что бородка у него будет и в таком виде.

— Тони, это Клинт, — представил его Баки. — Никогда ему не доверяй.

— Эй! — негодующе воскликнул Клинт. — Я тут самый доверительный человек!

Тони хмыкнул.

— Никому здесь нельзя доверять больше, чем Капитану Америка.

Клинт сделал вид, что зол: он упёрся кулаками в боки и наклонился, чтобы шутливо уставиться на Тони осуждающим взглядом.

— Ты сейчас назвал меня лгуном, мелкий?

Тони напрягся.

Баки обернулся так, чтобы быть между Тони и Клинтом.

— Ему и не надо, я с этим и сам справлюсь.

Клинт положил руку на сердце.

— О, Баки, ты ранишь меня.

— Это Старк? — послышался голос Ванды в толпе.

Наташа и Ванда появились из кутерьмы, которую устроили медики, бегая как курицы без голов.

Тони напрягался всё больше и больше, сжимаясь и пытаясь казаться меньше, чем есть.

Баки хмыкнул от раздражения. Он пытался избежать того, чтобы Тони окружили со всех сторон, когда забрал его от Стива.

Баки пересадил Тони на другую сторону, заставляя его издать приглушенный вскрик от удивления.

Баки умостил ноги Тони себе на талию, поддерживая его за зад и спину руками, держа его как детёныша коалы. Это положение позволяло Тони спрятать лицо на плече Баки, если он захочет. Он всё ещё был окружен людьми, но Баки надеялся, что в таком положении он будет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Так он действительно ребёнок, — Ванда смерила уменьшенного Тони взглядом, который был слегка пораженным, но она тщательно сдерживала любые другие эмоции.

Взгляд Наташи был полон любопытства. Баки видел, как она перестроила в своей голове стратегию того, как она обычно общалась с Тони.

Спустя мгновение, Наташа улыбнулась и проворковала:

— И сколько же тебе лет, Тони?

Тони опустил голову на плечо Баки и уставился на Наташу пристальным взглядом.

Наташа напряглась. Движение было едва заметным, но у Баки было достаточно опыта, чтобы заметить изменение.

— Эй, Баки! — окрикнул его Сэм, махая. — Медики наконец готовы провести проверку. Неси его сюда.

— Иду, — крикнул Баки, направляясь к Сэму.

Тони сжал ткань защитного костюма Баки в руке.

— Она притворщица, — прошептал он.

Баки слегка склонил голову в сторону Тони.

— Кто?

— Рыжая.

Баки потребовалась вся его подготовка, чтобы не остановиться и не начать пристально анализировать Тони. Взрослый Тони умел видеть сквозь многие маски Наташи, в частности, благодаря тому, что они жили вместе несколько лет, но она всё ещё могла обмануть его, если старалась это сделать. Как маленький Тони, у которого не было никакого опыта по отношению к Наташе, так легко прочитал её?

— Это часть её работы. Она — шпион.

Тони лишь сильнее нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал.

Баки передал Тони Стиву и медикам. Тони вцепился в руку Стива и не отпускал пока доктора проводили исследования. Глаза Тони наполнились слезами, когда медсестра ввела иглу и взяла несколько ампул крови. Стив гладил Тони по спине, подбадривал его, хвалил и обещал, что скоро все эти исследования закончатся.

Как только это произошло, Стив увёл Тони подальше от палатки медиков.

— Стандартные тесты показывают, что он полностью здоров, — сказала доктор, идя за Стивом и просматривая записи. — Некоторые результаты нужно будет подождать пару дней, но на данный момент мы можем сказать, что Тони — здоровый семилетний ребёнок.

— Есть какие-то теории о том, что с ним случилось? — спросил Стив.

Доктор нахмурилась.

— Пока у нас нет результатов анализа крови, мы не можем ничего утверждать.

Лицо Стива приняло раздраженное выражение, но он не позволил себе вылить его на доктора, а поблагодарил её и ушел.

Чёрный Lexus, который принадлежал Щ.И.Т.у, уже ждал Стива, Тони и Баки (остальные ушли, пока доктора проводили анализы над Тони). Тони едва сдерживал восторг пока Стив помогал ему забраться в машину.

Тони прижался к Стиву и не двигался на протяжении всего пути до Башни Мстителей.

Стив ничего не говорил и не делал по поводу поведения Тони, но продолжал бросать взволнованные взгляды на Баки.

Баки в ответ закатил глаза; что за странная манера у людей — ждать, что он будет расстроен из-за того, что мелкий Тони не был от него без ума.

Машина остановилась возле Башни Мстителей и Тони рванул к дверке. Спустя мгновение он нахмурился, выглядывая из окна.

— Это не мой дом.

— Мы просто делаем остановку, — объяснил Стив. — Мне и Мстителям для начала нужно отчитаться.

По Тони было видно, как его начинает охватывать страх. Его рука потянулась к дверной ручке, но Агент Щ.И.Т.а, который был за рулём, уже вышел и открывал дверь.

Тони почти что выпал на асфальт, но Стив успел его удержать и повёл в Башню.

Баки стиснул зубы, идя следом за Стивом и Тони.

Баки понимал, что ситуация была не из лучших, и самым главным было доставить Тони в Башню, где он будет в безопасности, но он ненавидел то, что им приходилось лгать Тони. За то короткое время, что он провёл с мелким, Баки явно увидел, что Тони очень трудно давалось доверие. Он хотел верить своему кумиру и герою, но даже в таком юном возрасте он пережил достаточно, чтобы знать, что не стоит полностью верить тому, кого он только что встретил.

Баки не хотел видеть боль от предательства на лице Тони, когда он узнает, что один из его наибольших страхов оправдался: он не мог верить даже Капитану Америка.

Они трое зашли в лифт и поднялись на общий этаж Мстителей.

Баки заметил, что Пятница не поприветствовала их, как обычно; наверное, кто-то посоветовал ей этого не делать.

Двери лифта открылись; Тони замер как статуя, когда заметил Брюса, Наташу, Сэма, Клинта и Ванду в гостиной.

Стив сжал плечо Тони и повёл его внутрь.

Баки последовал за ними, слыша, как лифт тихо закрылся за спиной.

Тони резко обернулся с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами, видя, как единственный путь отступления был перекрыт.

— Ты солгал мне!

Стив скривился.

— Я не солгал. Я же сказал, мне и Мстителям нужно сначала провести собрание и тогда…

— В гостиной? — в ответ спросил Тони. Он извернулся, прошмыгнул между ног Стива и побежал к лифту. Его рука поднялась, чтобы нажать на кнопку, остановившись в воздухе, когда мальчик заметил, что никакой кнопки нет.

— Тони, — почти взмолился Стив.

Тони резко обернулся и прижался спиной к дверям лифта.

Он выглядел так, будто его хватит сердечный приступ, поэтому, когда Стив сделал шаг к нему, Баки поднял руку и перекрыл Стиву путь.

— Ты прав, мелкий, — сказал Баки через плечо. — Капитан Америка сказал тебе неправду, чтобы привести тебя в Башню Мстителей, но если ты дашь мне пару минут, я могу объяснить почему он это сделал.

— Почему я должен верить другу парня, который солгал мне? — с вызовом спросил Тони, но его голос дрожал. В его глазах начали собираться слёзы, но он упрямо сдерживал их.

— Ты не должен, но если у тебя в голове сейчас строится план побега, почему бы тебе пока не сделать вид, что ты мне веришь, а уж потом дать мне по яйцам?

Клинт не смог сдержать смешок, а Наташа ткнула его локтем в рёбра.

Тони сомневался. Медленно он отошел на пару сантиметров от лифта и кивнул.

Баки мысленно вздохнул от облегчения; он протянул руку Тони.

Тони отпрянул, его глаза стали вдвое шире, когда он уставился на металлическую руку Баки.

А, точно. Рука Баки была всё ещё чем-то новеньким для мелкого Тони.

Баки пошевелил пальцами.

— Боишься?

Тони надулся. Он с напускной уверенностью вложил свою ладонь в руку Баки.

— Почему это? Ты просто дешевая пародия на киборга.

— Знаешь ли, моя рука очень продвинутая. Мой механик так мне сказал, — Баки повёл Тони к огромным окнам, из которых был виден весь город.

Тони задрал нос и хмыкнул.

— Твой механик тупица.

Баки ухмыльнулся; Тони и был его механиком.

— Иногда бывает.

Взрослый Тони сможет дать Баки подзатыльник за эту ремарку позже.

Баки присел возле огромного окна и подвёл Тони ещё ближе к нему, чтобы было видно город.

— Что ты видишь?

Тони скривил нос, нахмурился, а затем наклонился настолько близко, что его лоб был прижат к стеклу.

— Нью-Йорк, но он выглядит по-другому, — Тони указал на один из небоскрёбов вдалеке. — Я узнаю это здание, но два здания возле него новые. Как и те, — Тони указал на ещё две высотки, хмурясь. — Что происходит? Как эти здания появились там так быстро? Даже если кто-то заплатил бы строителям, чтобы они работали 24 часа в сутки несколько дней, понадобился бы месяц, чтобы закончить работу.

— Думаешь, возможно, чтобы кто-то стал меньше на несколько лет, Тони? — спросил Баки.

Тони нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Чтобы ответить, мне нужно перечитать книжки по биологии и квантовой механике, но мне кажется, подобное устроит полный хаос на уровне молекулярного строения.

Баки улыбнулся от такого ответа, считая его ужасно милым.

— Но как думаешь, это возможно?

Тони сжал губы, сосредоточившись.

— Не без дальнейшего научного изучения; такого, что займёт несколько лет, и которое может не быть возможным ещё пару лет, если соответствующее оборудование не было изобретено, — пожал плечами Тони. — Мой отец, наверное, смог бы что-то придумать.

— А что если я скажу, что ты стал меньше на несколько лет, Тони, и что это Башня на самом деле твой дом?

Стив плотно сжал губы, его лицо приняло взволнованное выражение — было очевидно, что он не одобрял происходящее. Наташа и Сэм выглядели заинтригованными и заинтересованными. У Брюса было похожее выражение, но его интерес был обращен скорее на Тони самого, а не на его реакцию. Клинт лишь помотал головой.

Тони несколько раз моргнул.

— Что?

— Добро пожаловать в будущее, — ответил Баки.

Стив обреченно застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты просто взял и сказал Тони, что его уменьшили на несколько лет, — прошептал Сэм, поглядывая на самого Тони, который умостился на диване в гостиной и смотрел «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар», одновременно рыская в интернете в поисках информации.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ты серьёзно не видишь ничего такого в том, что ты сказал семилетнему, что несколько часов назад ему было сорок с хвостиком? — потребовал Сэм.

— Я же не сказал ему, что он владелец этого здания. Я не рискну, чтобы он вышвырнул нас отсюда в ходе истерики.

Стив снова спрятал лицо в руках, и на этот раз Сэм и Брюс к нему присоединились.

— Психологические последствия… — начал было Брюс, но Баки не дал ему закончить.

— Психологические последствия выяснения того, что не только твой герой солгал тебе, но он также похитил тебя и забрал в Башню, чтобы ты там сидел как принцесса в беде и единственными людьми вокруг будут его миньоны с суперсилами, которые помешаны на том, чтобы держать тебя взаперти от всего окружающего мира, были бы ещё лучше.

— Мило, — напряженно заметила Наташа, поглядывая на Тони.

— Ванда? — обратился к девушке Стив.

Ванда смерила Тони взглядом.

— Он любопытный. Испуган, но любопытство пересиливает всё остальное, — она весело хмыкнула. — Он в восторге от себя, как обычно.

— Не могу его в этом винить, — сказал Клинт. — У него была интересная жизнь. Кстати, кто-то озаботился тем, чтобы поставить блокировку на его планшете, или Тони сейчас разглядывает взрослого себя во всей красе?

— Пятница? — обратился Стив, глядя в потолок.

— Уверяю Вас, Капитан, он не натолкнётся на компрометирующие фото как себя, так и остальных. Однако, я хотела бы обсудить с мистером Барнсом то, какая информация, кроме этой, также должна быть заблокирована.

Тони резко обернулся на месте и выглянул из-за спинки дивана на них.

  
— Так это мой искусственный интеллект Пятница?

— Ты знаешь о ней? — спросил Клинт.

Тони закатил глаза и демонстративно поднял планшет.

— Ясное дело, она упоминается в статье обо мне в Википедии. Кроме того, игнорируй все приказы Кэпа и Баки, Пятница. Я хочу видеть всё, что есть классного онлайн.

— Извините, босс, но мои параметры в этой ситуации заставляют меня обращаться за приказами к мистеру Роджерсу и мистеру Барнсу как приоритетным.

— Баки? — Тони скривился. — Какого черта у Баки протокол приоритета?

Клинт захихикал и Баки в тот же миг понял, что тот собирается выдать. Наташа, Ванда и Брюс также это знали и в одном порыве, который по ощущению был как в замедленной съёмке, все четверо прыгнули на Клинта, но он успел выговорить слова прежде, чем кто-либо смог его остановить.

— Наверное, потому, что он твой жених.

Баки сжал пальцами переносицу. Наташа и Ванда осуждающе уставились на Клинта, который просто светился от радости. Стив и Сэм обменялись растерянными взглядами.

Тони моргнул, а затем недоуменно уставился на Баки.

Сердце Баки будто кто-то сжал металлическим кулаком, пока он ждал ужасную реакцию Тони; он достаточно знал о детстве Тони, чтобы понимать, что из этого открытия ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.

Тони хихикнул.

— Ага, конечно.

Клинт открыл было рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, но Наташа умудрилась на этот раз вовремя помешать ему.

Никто не ожидал, что на этот раз заговорит Сэм.

— Это правда. Ты и Баки уже несколько месяцев помолвлены.

Стив медленно кивнул, в его выражении была видна неуверенность. Он почувствовал негативные эмоции, наполняющие комнату, но явно не понимал, почему все так плохо реагируют на сказанное Клинтом.

И конечно же Стив не понимал, потому что хоть и знал кое-что о плохих чертах Говарда, он очень часто забывал то, какой эффект они имели на Тони.

Лицо Тони стало белым как мел.

— Вы лжете. Я не мог…я не могу быть помолвлен с…с парнем!

Глаза Тони снова были полны слёз, и он дрожал.

В груди Баки нетерпимо кололо от того, как он хотел подхватить Тони на руки и оградить от всех страхов, но он прекрасно понимал, что физический контакт — это худшее, что можно сейчас предложить.

Атмосфера в комнате резко помрачнела.

Тони обхватил себя руками.

— Отец убьёт меня. Он меня прикончит. Я не могу…не с парнем! — Тони рванул к лифту, и Пятница открыла двери для него.

— Тони! — Стив побежал следом, но к тому моменту дверь уже закрылась и лифт уехал.

Стив стукнул по двери.

— Пятница, верни Тони сюда.

— Извините, Капитан, но моей главной функцией является защита Тони Старка и мои протоколы требуют, чтобы я предоставила ему время наедине и безопасное место. Конечно же, если мистер Барнс желает, его приказ будет иметь высший приоритет, и я могу вернуть Тони.

Баки помотал головой.

— Дайте ему побыть одному, просто убедись, чтобы он не навредил себе.

— Я оскорблена, что Вы считаете нужным просить об этом, мистер Барнс. Я отправила Тони в его спальню и включила «Звёздные войны» на том моменте, на котором он остановился. Я также сообщила ему о нахождении ящика с конфетами. Если ему понадобиться что-то ещё, я об этом позабочусь.

— Спасибо.

— Ему не стоит там быть одному, — заспорил Стив.

— Стив, он только что узнал, что стал на несколько лет меньше, но кроме того, он также узнал, что помолвлен с парнем, что, ясное дело, было огромным табу для него в детстве, как и для нас, — сорвался Баки. — Дай ему время это переварить. Когда он будет готов, он сам придёт к нам.

Стив выглядел так, будто его хорошо отчитали, но всё же пробормотал:

— Это неправильно оставлять его одного. Он всего лишь ребёнок.

Баки нервно постукивал пальцами по руке.

— Между прочим, это абсолютно нормально давать детям время, чтобы осознать подобные информационные бомбы. Если бы Тони был прямо сейчас здесь, и мы игнорировали бы его эмоциональные нужды, тогда мы бы были неправы, но так как Тони сам решил уйти, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы дать ему немного времени наедине. Между прочим, для него это только лучше. Это даёт ему чувство контроля и позволяет ему разобраться со всеми мыслями и чувствами. Если от него ничего не будет слышно в течении одного или двух часов, тогда, я считаю, стоит идти с ним на контакт, но сейчас его стоит оставить в покое.

— Тогда нам стоит использовать это время, чтобы обсудить, кто ответственен за то, что случилось с Тони, и что мы планируем с этим делать, — предложила Наташа.

— Я думал, мы уже поняли, что виноваты АИМ? — спросил Сэм.

— Пятница, покажи файл Щ.И.Т.а об этом инциденте, — приказала Наташа ИИ.

В комнате появился голубые проекции, которые окружили Мстителей.

Наташа подошла к одной из них, отодвинула две верхних и увеличила третью.

— На данный момент Щ.И.Т. заключил, что вероятность вмешательства в это АИМ высокая, — появилось изображение Кроссбоунса и Наташа подтянула его в центр группы. — Что путает кадры, так это вмешательство Кроссбоунса.

— Он и раньше работал как наёмник, — заметил Стив. — Очень вероятно, что его просто наняли.  
Наташа кивнула.

— Нет, просто странно, что АИМ использует модели, чтобы создать такое количество копий этого парня, но все они на самом деле дерьмовые, — обратил внимание Клинт. — Разве хоть одна из них выдала нам одну из его идиотских речей о силе, могуществе и/или Гидре?

— Я не думаю, что отсутствие речей должно нас волновать, — Брюс поправил очки, наклоняясь, чтобы прочитать что-то в файле. — Мой вопрос в том, работал ли Кроссбоунс с АИМ вообще, или АИМ нашли способ делать его копии без его ведома, и если да, то как?

— На эти вопросы Щ.И.Т. и хочет найти ответы, — кивнула Наташа. — Если АИМ нашли способ создавать модели без участия оригинала…

— Тогда они могут похитить кого угодно и заменить подделкой, — закончил её мысль Стив.

— И разве это не прекрасное совпадение, что моего жениха сегодня почти похитили? — внутри Баки бурлил гнев, но он сдерживал его. Он его выпустит, когда они найдут остальных из команды АИМ, ответственных за то, что случилось с Тони.

— Окей, — встрял Сэм, его тон был полон сомнений. — Но зачем превращать Тони в ребёнка? Почему бы не просто убить его?

— Зачем уничтожать одно из своих лучших оружий? — парировал Клинт. — Тони, не важно в каком возрасте, важен для нас всех. Пока наши враги держали бы его у себя, мы были бы ограничены в наших действиях. Он также был бы полезен им, если бы они нашли способ заставить его создавать оружие.

Сэм весело хмыкнул.

— Без обид, но это обычно срабатывает не в лучшую сторону для любого, кто пытается. Тони умудряется спасти себя чаще, чем мы его спасаем, в подобных ситуациях.

— Они собирались запрограммировать его, — что-то в груди Баки сжалось и пальцы судорожно дёрнулись от преизбытка злости и страха. Он представил Тони такого, как сейчас, -привязанного к операционному столу, кричащего от боли и паники, по мере того как АИМ проводили над ним эксперименты.

Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу, выдёргивая его из мыслей.

— Всё в порядке, Баки.

Баки сбросил руку Стива.

— Не в порядке! Они уменьшили его в возрасте, чтобы похитить и слепить из него идеального учёного и оружие для своих целей.

— Они ставят подделок в Мстителях и в СИ, контролируют их и манипулируют ими для достижения своих целей и в то же время тренируют и обучают настоящего Тони для исполнения их приказов, и он создаёт оружие, которое мир ещё не придумал, — Наташа задумчиво кивнула. — Это возможно, но не единственный возможный сценарий. Мы даже не знаем, действительно ли они хотели уменьшить Тони. Это мог быть сбой оружия, которое они использовали.

Брюс застонал и начала массажировать виски.

— Хороший сбой. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это превращение революционно? Сколько людей убили бы за подобное? Не говоря уже о том, сколько бы люди отдали, чтобы только заполучить его? Теперь у людей теоретически есть возможность не умирать от старости.

— Это всё строится на предположении, что у АИМ есть источники и средства, чтобы воссоздать то, что они придумали, и сделать из почти пятидесятилетнего семилетнего, — сказал Сэм.

— Похоже, нам нужно больше информации, — подвёл итог Стив.

— Именно, — Наташа убрала все проекции, кроме одного, которую читал Брюс. — Фьюри посчитал, что у нас всех будет личный интерес в этом расследовании, так что он позволяет Стиву его возглавить и предоставляет все ресурсы, которые есть в наличии у Щ.И.Т.а.

— Хорошо, — Стив окинул команду взглядом. — Брюс, свяжись с медицинским отделом Щ.И.Т.а и попроси всю информацию, которая у них есть на Тони. Спроси, позволят ли они тебе поближе взглянуть на его кровь и ДНК. Не хочу заставлять Тони ещё раз проходить ненужные медицинские процедуры. Если тебе нужно будет больше крови или других физиологических жидкостей, дай мне знать, и может мы придумаем что-то с меньшим количеством иголок. Ванда, ты с Брюсом. Посмотри, заметишь ли ты что-то магическое в крови Тони.

Ванда кивнула.

— Наташа и Сэм, вы двое со мной. Мы проверим АИМ. Баки и Клинт, вы двое присматривайте за Тони. АИМ уже попытались один раз похитить его, было ли это решение в последний момент или их план, но они теперь в любом случае знают, что Тони себя защитить не может и что у них есть преимущество. Я свяжусь с Роуди и сообщу ему. Я уверен, что он к вам присоединится, как только сможет.

— Так точно, Кэп, — Клинт шутливо отдал честь.

Баки с опасением смерил Клинта взглядом.

Стив раздал ещё несколько указаний, и команда разделилась, направляясь каждый в своём направлении.

Баки вышел из лифта на этаже Стива, подходя к нему. Стив вопрошающе приподнял бровь, но ничего не спросил.

Баки дождался, когда они зайдут в комнату Стива, и тогда заговорил:

— Я не уверен, что оставлять Клинта с Тони это хорошая идея.

Стив нахмурился.

— Клинт умеет себя вести с детьми и ничего не упускает; у Тони почти не будет возможности попасть в передрягу, если Клинт будет рядом.

— Я с этим не спорю, — сказал Баки. — Однако, немного раньше Клинт в шутку сделал вид, что зол на Тони, и Тони воспринял это серьёзно. Он не доверяет Клинту и не чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

— Честно говоря, я не думаю, что Тони чувствует себя в безопасности хоть с кем-то из нас на данный момент.

— Это другое, Стив, — Баки не хотел подробно объяснять, что именно было не так, но он боялся, что ему придётся, иначе Стив не поймёт всю неудачность решения оставить Клинта с Тони. — Я не хочу много об этом говорить, но ты знаешь, что на склоне лет Говард был часто злым, так что Тони в ужасе, когда находится рядом с кем-то, кто зол. И я знаю, что Клинт сам по себе не склонен к ярости, но первый опыт Тони с ним был в понимании, что Клинт зол. Так что пока Тони не осознал, насколько Клинт на самом деле хороший, их взаимодействие должно быть коротким и милым. Клинт не должен быть одним из взрослых, на которого Тони должен будет полагаться в следующие несколько дней.

Стив нахмурился и скривил губы.

— Ну, думаю, я могу поменять его и Сэма, но я просто волнуюсь, что Тони сбежит от вас. Он может и ребёнок, но он всё ещё Тони, и как Сэм сказал раньше, он что-то вроде профессионала в побегах.

Стив был в чём-то прав.

— Давай так, Клинт остаётся, но на некоторое время держится подальше. Он и Пятница могут следить за передвижениями Тони, а я удостоверюсь, что Тони ест, спит, моется и обо всём остальном, что нужно для заботы о ребёнке.

— Я не знаю. С детьми тяжело, и если Тони неугомонный, тебе может быть трудно.

— Я же о тебе смог заботиться, разве нет?

— Ну да, но ты же был не единственным, кто этим занимался.

— А что по поводу Роуди? Если он сможет быть здесь через несколько дней, так давай я до того времени буду заботиться о Тони сам. Роуди и я сможем сменить друг друга, когда он приедет.

— Или…если Клинт и ты заботитесь о защите, может, мы можем позвать кого-то чисто для того, чтобы заботиться о нём?

***

Пеппер ткнула свой спальный мешок в руки Стива.

  
— Я надеюсь, вы знаете, что я оскорблена, что вы мне не позвонили раньше.

Стив охнул, забирая ношу, от которой несло духами, средствами для волос и запахом, который он мог описать только как «Пеппер». То, что было завёрнуто в мешок, начало бряцать, когда Стив попытался поудобней ухватить его, и Баки задумался над тем, что же такое Пеппер притащила с собой.

— Прости, — Стив стыдливо опустил голову, хоть на самом деле стыдиться и не было чего. Пока Мстители не знали, что делать с Тони, было бы неразумно вмешивать в это ещё кого-то.

Баки не знал, была ли это просто вечная стеснительность Стива в отношениях с женщинами (если он только не носился в своём костюме, играя роль Капитана Америки) или просто присутствие Пеппер действовало на него так, заставляя стыдиться и извиняться.

Баки охотно поверил бы в любую из этих двух версий.

Пеппер отмахнулась от извинения и зашла в общую комнату, оглядываясь.

— Так где он? — Пеппер сощурила глаза, глядя на Стива и Баки. — Вы двое не оставили ведь его одного?

Стив пристыженно опустил голову.

Баки внутренне обреченно вздохнул в ответ на поведение Стива и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Да. Тони знает, что с ним случилось, и ему нужно время, чтобы это осознать. Пятница следит за ним пока он не будет готов с кем-то поговорить.

Выражение лица Пеппер смягчилось.

— Понятно. Ну что ж, думаю, до того времени мне стоит обустроиться и нам стоит обсудить расписание присмотра за ним.

Баки кивнул.

— Хороший план.

***

Было три часа ночи и Баки не мог уснуть. Он не стеснялся признаться, что с тех пор как они с Тони начали спать вместе, те ночи, когда ему приходилось спать одному, всегда были трудными. Когда он был в армии или в то время, когда он был Зимним Солдатом под контролем Гидры, Баки был вынужден научиться засыпать мгновенно, и эта способность всё ещё присутствовала, но когда Тони не было рядом и он был в Башне один, Баки ворочался ещё где-то полчаса прежде чем умудрялся уснуть.

Сегодня даже полчаса не помогли ему. Тони до сих пор не вышел из своей комнаты; однако, Пятница отчиталась, что Тони откопал секретную заначку крекеров Баки и перекусил ими.

Брюс также приготовил карри и поставил небольшую порцию у двери в комнату Тони.

Когда Стив поднялся, чтобы проверить, исчезла ли еда, он вернулся с пустой тарелкой.

Баки почувствовал облегчение, увидев доказательства, что Тони не голодает, но чем дольше Тони сидел, закрывшись в своей комнате, тем больше Баки волновался. Он знал, что может зайти в спальню в любой момент — это также была и его спальня — но он не хотел уничтожать остатки доверия Тони к нему (если такие ещё были).

Так что Баки смирился с изгнанием в гостевую комнату и провёл час, ворочаясь в постели и пялясь в потолок пока его мозг в деталях прокрутил все вероятные сценарии того, что может завтра произойти с Тони; забив на попытки уснуть, он ушел на кухню, чтобы закончить яблочный пирог, который начал готовить ещё до всего этого фиаско с уменьшением в возрасте.

Выпечка была гипнотическим занятием. Он не думали ни о Тони, ни о АИМ пока выкладывал тесто в форму для пирога и делал сладкую начинку с яблоками и корицей. Лишь когда он поставил пирог в духовку, Баки почувствовал, что весь вибрирует от потребности сделать хоть что-то. Так что он взялся за приготовление печенья с шоколадной крошкой.

Баки как раз закончил подготавливать тесто, когда услышал тихие шаги, приближающиеся к нему.

Баки нахмурился. Ритм и громкость шагов не подходила никому в Башне.

Баки вытащил нож из стойки и принялся ждать.

— Ты занимаешься выпечкой? — откуда-то со стороны дверного проёма послышался высокий голос Тони.

Баки аккуратно поставил нож на место и улыбнулся через плечо.

— А, явление мелкого народу. Почему ты не спишь так поздно, Тони?

Тони скривился.

— Прекрати меня так называть.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя «Тони»? Ну ладно.

Тони надул щёки и весь покрылся краской от злости.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Ага-ага, — Баки смыл руки под краном и вытер полотенцем. — Чувствуешь себя получше?

Тони, который так и не сделал ни шага из дверного проёма, отвернулся и крепко вцепился в дверную раму.

— Я не могу жениться на тебе.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Конечно не можешь, ты слишком маленький.

— Нет! Я не могу, потому что ты…ты… — Тони прикусил нижнюю губу и его пальцы начали дрожать.

Баки подошел к Тони и присел так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Он провёл рукой по волосам Тони, делая движения осторожными и намеренными, чтобы не напугать ребёнка.

— Я знаю, Тони. Я знаю. Всё в порядке.

Тони задрожал и Баки убрал руку, волнуясь, что именно его прикосновение вызвало такую реакцию.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Тони.

Его голос был надломлен и один его звук рвал сердце Баки на части. Он хотел подхватить Тони и обнять его, но пока он не знал, как будет воспринято прикосновение, он не хотел рисковать и давить на Тони.

— Я же сказал, всё в порядке. Я понимаю. Знаешь, моя мама сознание потеряла бы, если бы знала, что мне нравится парень. Мой отец наверняка вывел бы меня и поколотил бы, пока бы не почувствовал, что выбил из меня всю эту «дурь». Они бы меня повели в церковь, просто чтобы удостовериться, что я избавлен от всей этой нечисти, — Баки нахмурился. — Знаешь, мне кажется, мама водила меня в церковь пару раз именно по этой причине. Думаю, она волновалась после того инцидента у водоёма с Томом.

Тони уставился на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами.

— А что там произошло?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Мы с Томом дрались, и я стянул его плавки. И, наверное, пялился на его задницу немного дольше, чем стоило.

Тони хихикнул.

Баки улыбнулся и поднялся.

— Так что, хочешь яблочного пирога? Мне нужно вынуть его из духовки и дать остыть, но если подождёшь пару минут, то сможешь съесть, сколько захочешь.

— Правда? — в глазах Тони зажглась надежда.

Баки засмеялся.

— Да, мелкий.

Он подвёл Тони к кухонному столу и помог ему забраться на высокий стул.

Он вынул яблочный пирог и глубоко вдохнул сладкий аромат. Он поставил пирог на столешник, чтобы тот остыл, и взял два противня, которые поставил затем перед Тони и рядом поставил миску с тестом для печенья.

— Что, может поможешь мне сделать печенье, пока мы ждём пирог?

Тони нахмурился и склонил голову на бок.

— Нигде не было написано, что ты в Мстителях как Джарвис.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Приму это как комплимент, но нет, не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-то сделал такое сравнение. Такое мог бы сказать только ты.

Тони надулся и начала нервно постукивать пальцами по столешнику.

— Поэтому взрослый я любит тебя? Потому что ты напоминаешь ему о Джарвисе?

Баки обдумал ответ.

— Я думаю, взрослый ты любит меня по нескольким причинам, но мои кулинарные способности есть среди них. Знаешь, я мерзко вёл себя со взрослым тобой во время первой встречи.

Тони ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Правда? Так почему бы я влюбился в тебя?

Баки ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону раковины.

— Давай-ка ты помоешь руки и поможешь мне с печеньем, и я тебе взамен всё расскажу?

Тони быстро рванул к раковине и справился с заданием за десять секунд.

Баки мысленно рассмеялся — всегда можно было положиться на любопытство Тони, и помог ему снова забраться на стул.

Тони схватил горсть теста, сделал из неё небольшой шарик и положил на противень.

— Так ты читал досье на Мстителей? — Баки тоже взял немного теста и повторил движения Тони.

Тони покраснел и снова смущенно склонил голову.

— Да… Джарвис и мои родители…

Сердце Баки больно кольнуло. Он ждал, пока Тони решал, хотел ли он говорить о своей семье (потому что Джарвис был членом семьи, не важно кто бы что говорил).

В глазах Тони начали собираться слёзы, но он их утёр.

— Джарвис был стар. Отец сказал мне, что я не должен привязываться к нему, так что я не очень удивлён. Но мама и отец… — Тони шмыгнул носом, а затем хныкнул. — Это неправильно, что я больше грущу из-за Джарвиса?

— Нет, Тони, — Баки сжал руку в кулак и напомнил себе, что не стоит касаться Тони пока тот сам не разрешит. — У тебя и отца всегда были сложные отношения, и твоя мама тебя любила, но Джарвис всегда был рядом и готов был тебя поддержать. Честно, если бы была возможность вернуть его тебе, я бы ею воспользовался, не задумываясь.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох и несколько слёз покатились по его щекам. Он потянул рукав (одной из кофт взрослого Тони с AC/DC, которая висела на ребёнке) и вытер им слёзы. Он нацепил на лицо улыбку и взял ещё горсть теста.

— Ты сказал, что расскажешь, как я в тебя влюбился, — напомнил Тони Баки.

Внезапная перемена ошарашила Баки, но он быстро опомнился. Ненависть Баки к Говарду в тот момент резко возросла. Семилетний ребёнок не должен так быстро прятать свои эмоции — не должен чувствовать, что должен это делать, и вот перед Баки была маска счастья, которую он уже привык видеть на лице взрослого Тони, но даже на лице ребёнка она уже была безупречна.

Тони слегка толкнул Баки в голень под столом.

— Ну, Баки. Расскажи!

Баки придушил чувство злости, раздражения и сожаления. Пока он последует примеру Тони; если и когда Тони будет готов поговорить о своей семье, тогда Баки его поддержит.

— Ну ладно, так как ты читал все досье, ты знаешь обо мне и Гидре?

Тони кивнул и сердито уставился на стол.

— Ага, но Пятница заблокировала очень много информации. Она сказала, что там слишком много жестокости.

Баки мысленно поблагодарил Пятницу за то, что она добавила цензуру в его досье.

— Так и есть. Моя история не очень счастливая.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Ясное дело. Ты был военнопленным.

Баки улыбнулся простоте знакомого ответа Тони. Тони всегда настаивал на том, что Баки был военнопленным, даже тогда, когда противоположное говорил сам Баки.

— Да, и пока я был военнопленным, Гидра много что сделала, чтобы изменить меня, сделать не таким милым и дружелюбным. Так что, когда Стив наконец нашел меня спустя все эти годы, я был не самым приятным человеком.

Это было преуменьшением. Были дни, когда Баки был почти что жестоким по отношению к Мстителям. Много раз Баки физически срывался на остальных, и Стив был вынужден сдерживать его, пока Баки проклинал того, на кого напал, и на русском, и на немецком.

— Мы немного времени проводили вместе в первое время. Думаю, частично потому, что ты предпочитал быть в мастерскою или с Пеппер…

— Она моя бывшая девушка, да? — Тони сжал губы. — Почему я отдал ей компанию? Она моя.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Потому что тебе больше нравилось быть Железным человеком и Пеппер великолепна в своей работе. Кроме того, компания до сих пор твоя, Пеппер лишь управляет ею с помощью Пятницы.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Тони удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему я позволил своей бывшей иметь что-то моё. Оно моё, и она явно была зла ко мне, если мы расстались.

— Вы до сих пор друзья.

Тони насмешливо фыркнул.

— Этого я тоже не понимаю!

Баки хихикнул.

— Пеппер, кстати, сейчас здесь. Почему бы тебе не спросить её об этом позже, может, она лучше тебе объяснит?

Тони надулся, но кивнул.

— Теперь, как я и говорил, мы проводили не много времени вместе сначала, потому я был очень злой. Я почти уверен, что Стив изо всех сил старался делать всё так, чтобы мы почти не встречались, — Тони был единственным в команде без подготовки в рукопашном бою или суперспособностей, так что он был наиболее уязвимым — предполагая, что он не смог бы добраться до костюма вовремя. Кроме того, был ещё момент в том, что Баки был ответственен за смерть Говарда и Марии (что Пятница наверняка тоже прятала от Тони, если он вообще говорил с ним сейчас). — Так что лишь спустя несколько месяцев после того, как я сюда переехал, мы наконец поговорили и этот разговор в основном заключался в обзывании друг друга и попытках задеть друг друга.

— Как ты обзываешь меня мелким? — наигранно невинно спросил Тони.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Именно.

— Но если тогда мне это не понравилось, почему ты это делаешь сейчас?

Ухмылка Баки стала только шире.

— Ты знаешь, что значит «дёргать за косички»? Потому что мы с той стадии так и не вышли.

— А, — щёки Тони покрылись румянцем. — Так, когда ты меня обзываешь?..

— Это потому, что ты мне нравишься, — Баки подмигнул ему.

Тони совсем покраснел и опустил голову так низко, что плечи были на уровне ушей.

— Мне не нравится «мелкий», но можешь меня называть как-то по-другому, — тут Тони резко поднял голову. — Но это не может быть что-то романтичное! Я не могу жениться на тебе, помнишь?

Баки кивнул и успокаивающе поднял руки.

— Конечно, просто дружеские обзывания.

Баки закончил раскладывать шарики теста на противне и отставил его подальше.

— В любом случае, мы с тобой постоянно ругались и обзывали друг друга. Ты также очень любишь шутить и тогда я не понимал, что иногда ты шутил потому, что если бы не смеялся, то грустил бы. Ты также всегда ссорился со Стивом, и Стив был моей опорой — моим единственным другом — и хоть не раз ты был прав в споре с ним, я ссорился с тобой просто потому, что ты шел против него, — Баки скривился от воспоминаний. — Я тогда не замечал, что ты редко отвечал мне — на самом деле отвечал. Ты лишь отбрасывал саркастичные комментарии и иронизировал, но любой, кто знал тебя, понял бы, что не очень-то ты и пытался.

— Ты мне нравился? — спросил Тони. — Потому я не был очень злым?

Баки помотал головой.

— Я думаю, ты просто знал, что я ещё не был полностью собой. В один день ты зашел на кухню, когда я готовил, и попросил попробовать еду, и я сказал нет, — Баки вздохнул и помотал головой. — У тебя на лице был такой грустный взгляд, что я чувствовал себя самым ужасным мудаком на всей планете.

— Я выглядел так? — Тони состроил щенячьи глазки.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Мило, но нет. Поверь мне, Тони, это выражение ты можешь состроить только тогда, когда ты действительно расстроен и тебе грустно.

Лицо Тони наполнилось решимостью. Он ущипнул себя и заставил глаза наполниться слезами.

Баки рассмеялся и помотал головой.

— Нет. Не то.

Тони хмыкнул и сдержал слёзы, вытирая их рукой.

— Однажды я смогу его состроить намеренно.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Я буду в полном твоём распоряжении и всегда буду ужасно несчастным.

Тони слегка подпрыгнул.

— Почему?

— Всё ещё не понял? — Баки встал и поднял противень с печеньем. — Потому что мне не нравится, когда тебе грустно. От этого и мне становиться грустно.  
Тони нахмурился, кривя нос.

— Но почему? Я не такой уж и особенный.

Баки открыл духовку и засунул противень в неё.

— Ты спрашиваешь не у того человека, парень, потому что на мой взгляд, ты очень даже особенный. Самый умный из всех, кого я знаю. И также один из самых добрых и храбрых. Кроме того, нет ничего, чтобы тебе не удалось сделать, если уж ты решил, так что да, Тони, я думаю, ты особенный.

— Это старший я.

Баки пожал плечами и забрал противень, который закончил выкладывать Тони.

— Поверь мне, у вас может и разный опыт, но по своей сути вы одинаковые, я вижу.

— Как? Ты ведь меня едва знаешь.

— Только это не так. Старший ты всё мне о тебе рассказал, и я не слепой, Тони. Мы может и знаем друг друга не так уж и долго, но я вижу тот же огонь в твоих глазах, — Баки поставил и второй противень в духовку и включил её, нацеливаясь на пирог и вытаскивая нож.

— А теперь, как на счет сливок к пирогу?

— Да пожалуйста! — Тони сел ровнее.

Баки сам себе улыбнулся. Сливки и яблочный пирог? Это точно его Тони.

***

— Хм, я всё ещё считаю, что я должен был оставить компанию себе, но как скажешь, — Тони надпил молока из своей миски с хлопьями, недоверчиво поглядывая на Пеппер.

Пеппер, к её чести, лишь улыбнулась и не стала переубеждать Тони.

Баки был свёрнут калачиком на диване, притворяясь, что спит, но отдохнуть ему пока так и не удавалось. Ему было слишком любопытно то, как взаимодействовали Пеппер и Тони. Он не хотел оставлять Тони ни с кем, с кем ему было неловко.

— Сегодня я хочу увидеть свою мастерскую. Пятница дала мне посмотреть запись, где я в мастерской, и она выглядит круто.

— Правда? — переспросила Пеппер.

— Ага, — хихикнул Тони. — Я видел запись того, как меня швырнуло в стену, когда я создавал костюм Железного человека. Я также слышал голос ДЖАРВИСА! Он сейчас Вижн, да? Когда я смогу встретиться с Вижном? — Тони радостно мотал ногами. — Он такой же как ДЖАРВИС, да? Он кажется более мягким и такое впечатление, что он влюблён в эту девчонку, Ванду, но он всё ещё ДЖАРВИС, да?

— Не думаю, что он считает себя ДЖАРВИСОМ, но знаешь, что? — Пеппер снизила тон, будто рассказывала Тони какой-то секрет. — Я думаю, он гораздо больше похож на ДЖАРВИСА, чем показывает. Я знаю, что он присматривает за тобою, и Пятница говорила, что он давал ей несколько советов о том, как правильно заботиться о тебе.

— Правда? — голос Тони был наполнен счастливым удивлением.

— Ага.

— А Роуди? Он же должен быть моим лучшим другом, да? Я смогу с ним встретиться?

— Он должен приехать где-то завтра. Он сейчас Мститель, но он все ещё работает на армию. Он исполняет для них секретные миссии, и он как раз заканчивает одну из них. Он очень хочет встретиться с тобой.

— Офигенно. Так, когда я смогу пойти в мастерскую?

— Не думаю, что это разумная идея…

— Позволь ему, — сказал Баки с дивана, не открывая глаза, хоть и выдал уже, что не спит.

— Джеймс, он всего лишь…

— Он может осмотреться. Чёрт, Тони уже давно обустроил мастерскую так, что если он хочет, то может и не прикасаться к инструментам вообще. Позволь мелкому Тони разработать что-то, и если это безопасно, пусть Пятница изготовит это.

— Ты серьёзно? — одновременно спросили Тони и Пеппер.

Баки угукнул и зарылся подальше в подушки дивана.

— Тони прекрасно знает, что такое мастерская и лаборатория — у Говарда было предостаточно. Если кто-то будет за ним присматривать, он наверняка справиться лучше, чем любой из людей, которые заходят в мастерскую впервые.

Баки услышал, как к нему кто-то засеменил и охнул, когда Тони почти полностью взвалился на него и обхватил руками голову Баки, обнимая его.

— Ты самый лучший! Не удивительно, что старший я хотел жениться на тебе.

— О боже, ты такой осьминог, — Баки усмехнулся и обхватил руками талию Тони, притягивая ребёнка ближе и взлохмачивая его волосы. — Если Пеппер скажет тебе что-то не трогать, слушай её. Если не будешь слушаться, в мастерскую и лабораторию больше не пойдёшь.

Тони закивал с энтузиазмом, а затем сбежал, вырвавшись из рук Баки.

— Быстрее, Пеппер.

— Тони, я клянусь, если ты что-то взорвёшь… — послышался стук каблуков Пеппер, когда она попыталась догнать ребёнка.

Баки вздохнул и вернулся к попыткам уснуть. Он не спал, сидя с Тони до 4:30 утра, прежде чем смог наконец уложить его спать, но Пеппер и Тони разбудили его спустя два часа. Он мог работать, поспав два часа, но это не значило, что он не будет пытаться подремать немного, если есть такая возможность.

Кто-то зашел в комнату.

Баки прислушался к шагам.

— Я думал, ты следишь за мониторами? — спросил Баки.

— Так и было, но теперь это делает Пятница, — Клинт на миг умолк. — Так…я правда напугал Тони?

— Мне казалось, ты должен быть проницательным.

— Так и есть, но я просто предположил, что мелкий паниковал из-за незнакомцев, я не знал, что он воспринял меня серьёзно, — Клинт на миг замолк, собираясь с мыслями. — Так вы с Тони когда-нибудь расскажите, насколько дерьмовым отцом на самом деле был Говард?

Баки приоткрыл один глаз.

— Это не мне рассказывать.

— А что если Тони надолго останется ребёнком? Мы должны знать его больные точки. Никто из нас не хочет быть ответственным за то, что он сбежит в свою комнату.

— Я понимаю, но я всё ещё не имею права рассказывать, и особенно на основании «а что если»… — Баки закрыл глаза и улёгся поудобней. — Кроме того, кроме вспыльчивости, я думаю, никто из вас не сделает ничего настолько же дерьмового, как делал Говард. Однако, на всякий случай, не пейте ничего алкогольного в присутствии Тони.

Клинт хмыкнул.

— Я и не планировал.

— Я так понимаю, слишком рано спрашивать, выяснили ли что-то остальные? — спросил Баки.

— Полный ноль, что значит, что они все по горло в делах. Но мы скорее всего услышим что-то от Беннера и Ванды.

— Будем надеяться, что что-то хорошее.

***

— Я тут слышал, что ты женишься на пятилетке? — поддразнил Роуди, входя в общую комнату из лифта.

Баки повернул голову, выглядывая из-за спинки дивана, на котором он сидел вместе с Тони и смотрел фильмы «Звёздного пути».

Тони поднял голову, отвлекаясь от планшета, от которого он не отлипал с того времени, как они с Пеппер вышли из мастерской. Понадобились взятки и обещания, что он ещё сможет вернуться в мастерскую, чтобы вытащить его оттуда и накормить.

Тони также выглянул из-за спинки дивана, потом снова спрятался, шепотом обращаясь к Баки.

— Роуди?

Баки кивнул.

— Эй, Роудс, мы тебя так рано не ждали.

— Закончил миссию и свалил оттуда сразу после неё. Всё это время был в костюме Воителя. Ну и где твоя невеста-дитя?

— Мы не женимся, — пробормотал Тони.

— Роуди просто глупый и извращенец, если думает, что я женюсь на ребёнке, — Баки сделал целое представление кривясь от отвращения. — В самом деле, Роуди, я думал, что ты выше того, чтобы делать такие отвратительные шутки. Это мерзко.

Роуди закатил глаза и уверенным шагом подошел к дивану.

— Полегче с лекцией, особенно учитывая, что ты отпускаешь столько же грубых шуток, как и То…хэй, Тони, — Роуди успел остановиться как раз вовремя.

Тони уставился на Роуди.

Роуди улыбнулся.

— Не очень ты болтлив. Это удивляет.

Тони сглотнул.

— Так ты мой лучший друг?

Роуди сложил руки на диване и склонился, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Тони.

— Да. Однако, думаю, Баки всё же лучшейший.

Тони скривился.

— Нет такого слова, — Тони повернулся к Баки. — Я думал, он должен быть умный. Он же учился в МТИ.

Роуди вздохнул.

— Ага, это точно Тони.

— Очарователен, не правда ли? — засмеялся Баки.

Тони надул щёки, плюхнулся обратно на диван и обнял свой планшет.

Баки слегка толкнул Тони.

— Что не так?

— Ничего.

— А мне так не кажется.

— Ты злой, — Тони сжался ещё больше.

— Я согласен, — сказал Роуди. — Баки самый злой.

— Нет, он не самый злой, — начал спорить Тони, распаляясь.

Роуди моргнул, удивлённый.

— Окей, Баки хороший.

— Ты говоришь это только потому, чтобы меня успокоить.

— Сработало?

Тони сжал два пальца, показывая мизерный эффект слов Роуди.

Баки обхватил Тони за плечи.

— Что я сделал не так, мелкий?

— Ты надо мной смеялся. Ты на самом деле не думаешь, что я очаровательный. Я прекрасно различаю сарказм.

Роуди рассмеялся.

— О, Тони, ты даже не представляешь, каким очаровательным тебя считает Баки. Мы можем попросить Пятницу скомпилировать видео всех тех раз, когда Баки млел и ворковал над тобой. Он до смерти любит тебя, так что не позволяй этому имиджу крутого парня обмануть тебя. Я клянусь, если ты порежешься бумагой в эту секунду, Баки отыщет все листы, сожжет их и зароет их останки в океане.

Тони рассмеялся и оперся на Баки.

— Честно?

Роуди поднял руку, будто давал клятву.

— Честно.

Тони выжидающе уставился на Баки. Баки прижал Тони к себе, благодарный, что Тони чувствовал себя комфортно с ним, чтобы быть настолько физически близко (его испуг вчера был действительно просто испугом).

— Да, Тони. Самый милый ребёнок и взрослый, которого я знаю. Если лист бумаги навредит тебе, я убью его.

— Ты не можешь убить лист бумаги.

— Что, правда? — Баки приподнял бровь, глядя на Тони. — Посмотрим.

И он начал щекотать Тони.

Тони засмеялся и начал извиваться в хватке Баки.

Баки безо всякой жалости принялся за бока Тони, пока у него из глаз не начали течь слёзы и он начал хватать ртом воздух. Тони свалился на Баки, крепко цепляясь за его кофту.

— Я очень надеюсь, что Пятница вас двоих фотографировала, — сказал Роуди.

— Я уже сохранила фотографии для памятного альбома мистера Барнса и Тони.

— Мы не делаем памятных альбомов, — запротестовал Баки.

— Простите, позвольте перефразировать, — в тоне ИИ слышалась ирония. — Я создам памятный альбом, который Тони будет прятать на одной из своих многих полок, чтобы просматривать его, когда мистера Барнса не будет рядом.

Тони скривил нос, напоминая Баки кролика.

— Я не буду такое делать.

— Может и нет, — согласилась Пятница, хотя Баки подозревал, что она это сделала лишь чтобы избежать спора, а не потому, что действительно верила, что Тони не будет просматривать альбом. — В любом случае, я на всякий случай подготовлю один.

— Хэй, — Роуди наклонился через диван и взял планшет, который Тони оставил возле себя. — Над чем работаешь, Тони?

Тони отодвинулся от Баки, чтобы иметь возможность двигать элементы на экране планшета. Тони прикоснулся к экрану и увеличил схему на нём.

— Пятница показала мне схему к костюму Железного человека, так что я сделаю один себе.

— Но у тебя уже много их есть, — заспорил Роуди.

Тони хмыкнул и указал на что-то на планшете.

— Не для взрослого меня, видишь? Для меня-меня. Так я всё ещё смогу быть супергероем.

Баки и Роуди обменялись взглядами. В ту же секунду они мысленно провели дискуссию о том, кто скажет Тони, что он не будет сражаться ни с какими плохими парнями в ближайшее время.

Баки похлопал Тони по спине.

— Я думаю, это замечательно, что ты хочешь помочь нам, сражаясь, Тони, и если ты также хочешь сделать костюм, то это отлично, но я не думаю, что Щ.И.Т. позволит тебе.

Тони сердито фыркнул.

— Щ.И.Т. мне не указ.

Роуди захихикал.

— Ну, взрослый ты бы согласился.

— Ага, и взрослый я самый умный на планете.

— Воу! — Баки преувеличено подбросил руки вверх, отклоняясь от Тони. — Откуда взялось это отношение? Кто-то задрал нос.

Тони покраснел и опустил голову, пробормотав себе под нос извинение.

Баки взлохматил волосы Тони.

— Я просто дразнюсь, Тони. Старший ты довольно умный, но и ты не менее умный.

— Не такой умный как отец, — пробормотал Тони.

— Ну, твой отец может пойти нахуй.

— Баки! — от шока возмутился Роуди.

Тони раскрыл рот от удивления.

Баки лишь пожал плечами.

— А что?

— Не ругайся в присутствии ребёнка, — пристыдил его Роуди.

Баки сделал вид, что обиделся.

— Но Тони может ругаться в моём присутствии?

— Тони не…

— Дерьмо, чёрт, блять, пизда, ублюдок, мудила и ахуенно, — Тони дерзко усмехнулся, но всё ещё смущенно посмотрел на Роуди, — Мне нравиться «ахуенно», хорошо звучит.

Роуди спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Баки рассмеялся и бросился к Тони, обнимая его.

— Я люблю этого мелкого. Ты нечто, Тони. Никогда не меняйся.

Роуди сделал вид, что умывает руки и затем поднял их вверх.

— Я всё. Я в этом больше не участвую. Я к этом не имел никакого отношения, и если Пеппер узнает, что кто-то поощряет Тони ругаться, я официально ни при чём.

— Ты зануда, — Тони показал Роуди язык.

Баки засмеялся и ещё ближе прижал Тони к себе.

— Да, Роудс, ты зануда, — он тоже выставил язык.

Роуди помотал головой.

— Мне стоило остаться в армии.

***

— Нам всё ещё нужно сделать несколько анализов, но уже понятно, что ничего мы не увидим, с точки зрения медицины, — Брюс обошел вокруг стола, на котором была видна проекция результатов анализов Тони, чтобы Баки и Клинт тоже могли их видеть. Ванда стояла по другую сторону стола, терпеливо ожидая своей очереди высказаться.

— Ты должен был что-то найти, — заспорил Клинт. — Он же ребёнок; должны быть какие-то признаки физических изменений.  
Брюс кивнул.

— Конечно, но это не причины; это только последствия того, что Тони младше.

Баки прищурено взглянул на проекцию, не совсем понимая медицинскую терминологию, но доверяя Брюсу, а затем повернулся к Ванде.

— А у тебя что?

Ванда усмехнулась и гордо выпрямилась.

— Не так уж и много, и у меня нет никаких интерактивных дисплеев для вас, но я смогла кое-что засечь в крови Тони.

Баки был заинтригован.

— И?

— Трудно описать, — Ванда подняла руку, медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, будто в воздухе было что-то плотное, что ощущала только она. — Это энергия, как Вижн, как камень разума.

— Ты говоришь, что мы можем иметь дело с ещё одним мистическим булыжником? — спросил Клинт.

Баки нахмурился.

— И он у АИМ.

— Блять, — выругался Клинт.

Брюс сочувственно кивнул.

— Нет гарантии, что мы имеем дело с ещё одним Тессарактом или камнем разума, но если я не найду ничего в крови или клетках Тони, что тоже может быть причиной, то это единственная теория на данный момент.

— Нам нужен Тор и возможно Вижн, — Баки запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Если ты не изобрёл случайно способ, как поддерживать коммуникацию с Асгардом, то единственным нашим вариантом остается Вижн, — заметил Клинт. — Почему кстати Тони за это не взялся? Казалось бы, он должен был бы быть первым, кто разберётся с коммуникациями между измерениями.

— Чтобы Тор использовал то, что он создал, целый день болтая с Джейн? Тони может и нравится создавать что-то, что поможет нам, но даже ему приходиться иногда знать меру, — сказал Баки, оборачиваясь к Брюсу и Ванде. — Так вы отправили Стиву то, что выяснили?

Ванда и Брюс кивнули.

— Я также связалась с Вижном, — добавила Ванда. — Он уже в пути.

— Хорошо.

***

Баки ненавидел тот факт, что фраза «зло не дремлет» была правдивой. В четыре часа утра прозвучал сигнал тревоги, и Баки пулей вылетел из кровати. Спустя несколько секунд он и все остальные Мстители были собраны и слушали приказы и информацию от Фьюри о том, что было, похоже, очередной атакой моделей Кроссбоунса от АИМ, а в добавку к ним ещё и моделей криминальной группировки «Крушители».

Лично Баки был бы более впечатлён, если бы АИМ остановились лишь на Кроссбоунсе.

Роуди взлетел в воздух, подхватив Клинта, а Ванда последовала за Баки к его мотоциклу — Брюс остался, чтобы следить за битвой и защищать Тони и Пеппер, если это понадобится.

— Мистер Барнс, — прозвучал голос Пятницы. — Тони хотел бы узнать, что происходит?

Баки цокнул языком от раздражения. Конечно же Тони услышал сигнал тревоги и заинтересовался. Двери лифта открылись в гараже, где стоял байк Баки. Он подбежал к своей красавице, Ванда не отставала от него ни на шаг.

— Скажи ему, что это тренировочная тревога.

Баки залез на мотоцикл и дождался, когда Ванда сделала то же. В ту же секунду, как она удобно села, он завёл мотор и дверь гаража, ведущая наружу, открылась.

— Тони говорит, что не верит Вам, мистер Барнс. Он также сказал, что уже проверил новости.

— Разбуди Пеппер и скажи ей позаботиться о Тони, — перекрикивая рёв двигателя, сказал Баки и вылетел на скорости на ещё тёмную утреннюю дорогу.

Баки срезал путь по улицам и тёмным подворотням, чтобы побыстрее добраться туда, где модели устраивали хаос. Клинт и Роуди уже были на месте, выводя людей из опасной зоны и отбиваясь от моделей, которые были такие же бесполезные, как и обычно. Серьёзно, АИМ уж лучше бы тогда сделали дроидов как в приквелах Звёздных войн. Это бы заняло у них меньше времени, денег и энергии.

— Ванда, за работу, — Баки проехал через толпу моделей Крушителей.

Ванда подняла руки и взмахнула запястьем.

— С удовольствием.

— Так вот что имел в виду Стив в своём отчёте, когда написал, что вы порвали их как тузик грелку в прошлый раз, — послышался голос Воителя по каналу связи.

— АИМ и правда не идут на прогресс, — согласился Клинт.

У Баки было нехорошее предчувствие. Это же АИМ, организация гениев. То, с чем сейчас сражались Мстители, не было работой гениев. Модели были несуразные и, казалось бы, в этом всём не было цели, кроме как разрушения ради разрушений.

— Брюс, — обратился Баки.

— Здесь всё в порядке, Зимний. Никаких нападений. Тони и Пеппер…

— Тони взял костюм на пробный полёт, — заявила Пятница.

— Чего? — поперхнулся от шока Баки и вытащил пистолет из кобуры на бедре, чтобы пристрелить несколько моделей, которых Ванда пропустила во время их поездки.

— Тони закончил схему костюма детского размера перед сном этим вечером и пустил его в разработку пока мисс Поттс и мистер Роудс пытались найти планшет, который Тони, по его словам, потерял; это было во время Вашего совещания с Мстителями. Костюм был завершён час назад и теперь он его испытывает.

Баки рыкнул и запустил свой мотоцикл в модель Кроссбоунса.

— Отключи его костюм от питания сию секунду.

— Простите, но я не могу это сделать, мистер Барнс. Это приведёт к парализации или смерти Тони, так как он на данный момент в воздухе.

Черт, и Баки точно знал, куда Тони направлялся.

— Ты можешь как-то перехватить костюм и направить его обратно в Башню?

— Нет, — ответила Пятница. — Только если он переключится на автопилот и даже в том случае я не смогу его остановить, если он снова вернётся к ручному управлению.

— Чёрт, — присвистнул от восхищения Клинт. — Даже как ребёнок, Тони не будет пасти задних.

— Клинт, закройся, — гаркнул Баки, пытаясь всеми силами не представлять, как семилетнего Тони сбивают в воздухе или он взрывается, потому что что-то пошло не так в последней версии костюма.

Одна из моделей запустила грушей для сноса зданий в Баки и Ванду, и Баки прижался к земле, едва успевая уклонится от атаки.

Ванда перевела внимание на эту модель и разорвала её с помощью своей силы.

— Похоже, один из Кроссбоунсов напал на гражданских на параллельной дороге на север от вас двоих, — сообщил Клинт. — Воитель и я здесь немного заняты, кто-то из вас может с ним разобраться?

— Похоже, это твоя остановка Ванда, если ты, конечно, не хочешь иметь дело с Кроссбоунсом.

В воздухе просвистела пуля, но Ванда поймала её с помощью своей силы и отправила назад в модель, которая и выстрелила.

— О чём ты? — ухмыльнулась она. — У меня тут свой есть.

Она спрыгнула с мотоцикла и нацелилась на своего противника, отталкивая ещё одну модель кого-то из Крушителей, которая направлялась к ней с ломом.

Баки направился к гражданским, оставляя Ванду позади, но его продолжало мучить дурное предчувствие, что что-то было не так.

Кроссбоунс терроризировал группу подростков у аптеки. Они спрятались за какими-то машинами пока Кроссбоунс стрелял в них; модель даже не пыталась на самом деле попасть в подростков.

Баки нахмурился и прицелился в модель, снося ей голову и останавливая мотоцикл возле детей.

— Кому-то нужна медицинская помощь?

Два подростка выглянули из-за машины и замотали головами.

Баки кивнул и просканировал территорию. Он не увидел больше моделей рядом, но это не значило, что они не могли где-то тут прятаться.

Баки взглянул на аптеку и скривился, замечая, сколько в ней окон. Через три здания был тату-салон, у которого было лишь одно крошечное окно.

Баки припарковался и спрыгнул с мотоцикла. Он вытащил свой модифицированный Glock с кобуры на спине и кивнул подросткам, чтобы они шли за ним.

Они послушно пошли за ним по пятам. Проверив территорию, Баки показал подросткам, чтобы они спрятались в салоне. Дав им пару советов о том, как забаррикадироваться, Баки оставил их до тех пор, пока какой-то из агентов Щ.И.Т.а не сможет отвести их в более безопасное место.

Баки услышал взрыв и радостный вскрик. Резко подняв голову, он увидел в небе детскую версию Железного человека, стреляющую из репульсоров.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы крикнуть Тони, чтобы тот спускался и Баки мог хорошенько отчитать его и отправить назад в Башню, как электрический удар наполнил воздух.

Сердце Баки пропустило удар, когда он увидел, как свет в костюме Железного человека мигнул и погас. Его тело двигалось в направлении Тони ещё до того, как костюм начал резко падать. Мир вокруг исчез, был виден только Тони, чья скорость падения лишь увеличивалась. Баки слышал только приглушенный вскрик от шока и страха из костюма.

Баки подпрыгнул, изворачиваясь в воздухе так, чтобы поймать Тони в нескольких метрах от земли, прижимая к себе.

Баки тяжело упал на землю, асфальт потрескался от столкновения его черепа с землёй, и этот удар убил бы его, если бы не сыворотка суперсолдата. Баки застонал от боли, пронизавшей голову. На несколько минут перед глазами у него было лишь белое пятно.

Тони заворочался на нём. Адреналин быстро начал курсировать по телу Баки, позволяя ему быстро сесть, прижимая Тони к себе.

— Тони, какого…

Баки зашипел от боли и ещё крепче прижал Тони к себе, когда пуля попала в место, где его металлическая рука соединялась с телом.

Навстречу послышался топот десятков ног и Баки нахмурился. Это не могли быть модели — электромагнитный импульс, который сбил Тони, был достаточно большой, чтобы вырубить любые модели в радиусе квартала, а это значило, что Баки может сейчас встретиться лицом к лицу с теми сумасшедшими, которые и были виной всему происходящему.

— Баки, ты в поря… — Тони охнул, когда Баки перевернул их, едва увернувшись от потока пуль.

Баки держал одну руку вокруг талии Тони, пряча Glock назад и доставая пистолет — оружие поменьше и с которым гораздом проще было управляться одной рукой. Он использовал траекторию пуль, летящих в его сторону, чтобы нацелиться на нападающих и выстрелил.

Он услышал два вскрика боли, но шаги всё ещё приближались, при чем из разных сторон.

Баки бросил взгляд на свой мотоцикл. Он был недалеко, но добраться туда будет трудно.

— Дай мне минуту, — Тони открыл панель на своей перчатке. — Я могу запустить перчатки. Мы можем отбиться от них вместе.

Баки стиснул зубы и прижал Тони сильнее к себе.

Господи, даже со всеми похищениями и тем, чему его подверг Говард, Тони был всё ещё слишком мал и наивен, чтобы осознать, в какой опасности он был. Он наверняка думал, что эта какая-то игра в супергероев, хоть он и отрицал бы, если бы ему это сказали в лицо. Тони был героем у себя в воображении, и пока у него был кто-то, чтобы поддержать его, как это они могли не победить плохих парней?

Баки с легкостью мог представить, как это всё было в голове Тони.

Это вводило его в ужас и доводило до бешенства.

Агенты АИМ в мерзких желтых костюмах и защитных очках появились, направляя пистолеты на Тони и Баки.

Баки задумался не поставить ли ему Тони на землю. На ребёнке было побольше защиты, чем на Баки, и несколько пуль не навредят ему. Баки мог опустить Тони и использовать лучшее оружие, чтобы справиться с агентами.

Он просто боялся, что если поставит Тони на землю, мелкий побежит на агентов и его похитят.

— Передай нам ребёнка, и мы не будем стрелять, — сказал один из агентов АИМ.

Баки хмыкнул, делая безразличный вид.

— Только не говорите, что все эти разрушения лишь для того, чтобы захватить ребёнка. Большинство просто используют сладости.

Тот же агент, который говорил с ним, сделал предупредительный выстрел в ноги Баки.

Баки приподнял на это в ответ бровь.

— Тратим пули зря?

Баки выстрелил агенту прямо в голову, пробивая её насквозь.

Мужчина даже не успел выкрикнуть прежде чем умер и упал на землю. Агент рядом с ним напрягся и выстрелил в Баки, но промахнулся.

Все оставшиеся агенты были напряжены, но не стреляли.

Занятно.

— Так вы, ребята, не хотите мне сказать, кто ваш главарь? Потому что, без обид, но я умею распознать мальчиков на побегушках, а вы лишь на один уровень выше этих дерьмовых моделей, которые отправляете на улицы.

Позади Баки послышался громкий смех, а затем тяжелые шаги ног в армейских сапогах.

Плечи Баки выпрямились настолько резко, что он почувствовал боль от напряжения; он знал этот смех.

Баки едва сдержал рык, медленно оборачиваясь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Броком Рамлоу в полном снаряжении Кроссбоунса за исключением шлема. Его глаза садистски поблескивали, когда он шел по улице, будто звезда на красной дорожке.

Видя перед собой оригинал, Баки понял, что модели были ещё хуже, чем ему казалось раньше. Модели должны были быть идеальными копиями — он лично видел, какими идеальными они были раньше. Модели Кроссбоунса не имели той же энергии и злобной радости, как этот мужчина.

— Давно не виделись, Зимний Солдат, — поздоровался Брок. Он даже не вытащил пока оружие и это лишь заставляло Баки больше напрячься.

— Я бы и без этой встречи обошелся, по похоже, АИМ пытается продемонстрировать твою страшную рожу всем подряд. Что случилось? Осознал, что единственный, кто тебя может полюбить, это ты сам, и отправился к АИМ, чтобы сделать несколько копий? Они совсем дерьмовые, я надеюсь, ты знаешь. Но опять же, ты и сам-то не подарок.

Брок засмеялся.

— Ах, Гидра многое потеряла в плане твоего чувства юмора, когда стирала это твоё месиво в мозгу.

— Настоящая трагедия, — Баки позволил своему голосу проникнуться отвращением. Его пальцы сильнее обхватили пистолет, но он заставил себя хоть немного ослабить хватку. Брок не подавал признаков готовности к атаке, а это значило, что Баки придется нападать первым или слепо ждать нападения Брока. Обычно он с лёгкостью выжидал своих противников, но его страх за Тони заставлял его торопиться.

Баки очень хотелось оглянуться и посмотреть, не появился ли рядом кто-то из Мстителей, но он не хотел показывать слабину перед Рамлоу.

— Так ты будешь петь дифирамбы Гидре или АИМ в этом раз?

— Тебе стоило бы знать, что Гидра и АИМ частенько работают вместе. Это не впервые. Гидра была очень заинтригована последними экспериментами АИМ, так что АИМ получили меня на время.

— Я надеюсь, Гидра не очень обидеться на АИМ, когда они вернут тебя им по кусочкам.

Брок рассмеялся.

— Мило. Правда. Ты само очарование, Солдат. Так легко заметить, что ты напряжен. Ты окружен, но никто не нападает, даже я. Хочешь знать почему? — на лице Брока расплылась акулья улыбка. — Потому что я наслаждаюсь тем, что ты прекрасно осознаёшь, что когда я нападу, тебе придётся отпустить мелочь, если ты хочешь иметь хоть шанс против меня, и в ту же секунду, один из этих агентов выхватит мелкого.

От перчатки Тони послышался звук ворочающихся механизмов и это привлекло внимание Баки.

— Не называй меня мелким! — Тони выстрелил репульсором в Брока, что заставило того отлететь назад.

Разверзнулся настоящий ад. Агенты начали стрелять и Баки начал отвечать, попутно направляясь к своему мотоциклу.

Тони также раз за разом стрелял в агентов.

— Вот, — внезапно в ухе Баки послышался голос Брюса. — Это должно было починить связь. Все слышат?

— Пытаюсь настроить костюм, — ответил Роуди.

— Прикрываю его, — подтвердил Клинт.

— Модели в моей зоне остановились, ищу те, что остались, — ответила Ванда.

Баки запрыгнул на мотоцикл, садя Тони перед собой.

— У меня Железный Ребёнок и на нас нападают агенты АИМ и настоящий Кроссбоунс.

Брок начал подниматься.

— Отвожу Железного ребёнка в безопасное место, нужна помощь и прикрытие.

— Так точно! — одновременно ответили все трое.

Тони начал ворочаться, пытаясь слезть с мотоцикла прежде чем Баки смог его завести.

— Но Баки, мы с ними справимся. У меня есть…

— Не сейчас, — гаркнул Баки.

Тони замер и затих.

Баки завёл мотор.

Рамлоу несся к ним, поднимая пистолет, чтобы пробить шины.

Баки унёсся с места, пули едва пролетели мимо колёс.

Баки проехал мимо Ванды, которая прикрывала его отход.

Она задаст им.

***

Баки бормотал себе под нос, затаскивая Тони в общую комнату в Башне Мстителей. Он был в ярости, руки были сжаты в кулаки от потребности что-то ударить, и он уже успел сделать пару ударов по приезду в Башню. Когда Баки подъехал к зданию, группа агентов АИМ попыталась застать его врасплох и выхватить Тони, но он просто опрокинул их на землю и забежал внутрь. Пятница уже связалась со Щ.И.Т.ом, чтобы они поймали агентов для допроса.

Баки забросил Тони на диван и начал мерять комнату шагами.

— Мисс Поттс в пути, чтобы забрать Тони, — сказала Пятница.

— Скажи ей, что не надо, и что мне и Тони нужно поговорить.

Повисла пауза, а затем:

— Ясно. Мисс Поттс хотела бы Вам передать, чтобы Вы ей сообщили, когда закончите разговор.

Баки кивнул.

Послышался клик, когда Тони открыл шлем. Тони поднял на Баки свои большие янтарные глаза, наполненные тревогой.

— Баки?

Будто бы Тони нажал на курок, Баки резко развернулся и подлетел к нему.

— Что ты вообще себе думал? Разве я не сказал тебе оставаться? Разве я не сказал, что тебе нельзя драться?

— Щ.И.Т. сказал…

— Меня не волнует, что они сказали! И откровенно говоря, я очень сомневаюсь, что они тебе сказали что-то делать!

— Нет, я не это имел…

— Черт возьми, Тони! Ты даже не понимаешь, скольких людей ты мог подвергнуть опасности сегодня. Не только себя, но и гражданских, и меня! Я не могу сражаться в полную силу, если мне нужно присматривать за тобой и та же ситуация с другими Мстителями! Господи, а что если бы твой костюм сломался на полпути к битве? Ты бы был беззащитен! Снаружи возле Башни поджидали агенты АИМ! Их могли послать туда, чтобы они последовали за тобой! Они точно были там, чтобы схватить тебя, когда ты возвращался. Просто подумай, что было бы, если бы меня с тобой не было и твой костюм не работал бы. Иисусе! — Баки дёрнул себя за волосы и снова начал ходить по комнате. — Блять! Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это было нереально глупо? Понимаешь? Ты, чёрт возьми, понимаешь?!

Баки снова повернулся к Тони и замер. Его сердце словно схватили в ледяные тиски, когда он заметил, как по лицу Тони без остановки текут слёзы.

Говард всегда орал на Тони и заставлял его чувствовать себя хуже всех.

Баки чувствовал себя жалким муравьём, которому стоило попасть под чей-то сапог. Как он мог так потерять самообладание, когда он больше всех знал о том, как отреагирует Тони?

Баки потянулся, чтобы коснуться Тони.

— Тони, мне жаль…

Тони сжался. Он свернулся в клубок и закрыл голову, его руки и ноги дрожали от страха.

Один лишь этот вид заставил Баки почувствовать себя так, будто его ударили в солнечное сцепление, и он отступил назад.

Баки никогда не простит себе этого.

Минуту Баки просто стоял, наблюдая, как Тони ждёт от него удара. Каждая секунда ощущалась ножевым ранением. Он себя ненавидел, хотел вернуться во времени в тот момент, когда только начала орать, и врезать себе.

Тони выглянул из-под своих рук и дёрнулся. Он подождал ещё пять секунд прежде чем выглянуть снова. Его глаза метнулись с лифта на Баки. Спустя миг, он бегом пересёк комнату, влетая в лифт.

Баки не последовал за ним, лишь стиснул зубы и бессильно сжал кулаки.

Он понятия не имел, как это исправить.

***

— Он так и не хочет выходить? — спросил Клинт, когда Пеппер вернулась в общую комнату с тарелкой даже не тронутых макарон с сыром.  
Пеппер помотала головой.

— Он и не ест, кроме этого. Я оставила ему обжаренный рис с терияки, на всякий случай, но я так чувствую, что и к нему он не притронется.

Баки спрятал лицо в ладонях и представил, как пинает сам себя. Черт возьми, почему он поступил так тупо? Почему он не мог держать себя в руках? Это же Тони! Он знал, что крик испугает Тони, и всё равно сделал именно то, что не должен был.

Но может в том и была проблема: это был Тони. Тони был одним из немногих людей, которых если бы Баки потерял, то не знал бы, как дальше жить. Его будущее было с Тони, и если бы Тони умер, это был бы конец, он бы потерял счастливое будущее, которое он наконец позволил себе иметь.

Это не делало то, что он наорал на Тони, правильным, особенно учитывая то состояние, в котором сейчас был Тони.

Черт возьми. Тони всегда боялся, что станет таким как Говард. И Баки всегда говорил ему, что такое не произойдёт; что они может и имеют общие черты, но они два абсолютно разных человека. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Баки окажется таким как Говард?

— Тебе нужно прекратить это самобичевание, — вывел из обдумываний собственной вины Баки голос Роуди. — Ты испугался и потерял самообладание, бывает.

— Но это не должно было произойти рядом с Тони, — Баки с размаху опустил голову назад, ударяясь о спинку дивана.

Ванда поднялась со своего угла комнаты и направилась к лифту.

— Может и нет; однако, есть кое-кто, кто может помочь нам объяснить Тони то, что случилось

Баки хмыкнул.

— Например?

Тони едва ли наладил связь с кем-то из Мстителей. Он сомневался, что Тони откроется кому-то из них, особенно когда он так напуган и уязвим.

— Например он, — сказала Ванда и лифт открылся, а в проёме показался Вижн.

Вижн окинул комнату любопытным взглядом с улыбкой. Он плавно вышел из лифта, паря над землёй, и кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Надеюсь, я ничего не прерываю. Я прибыл несколько минут назад, и Пятница сообщила мне, что вы все здесь, за исключением Тони.

Клинт и Пеппер оживились, в их глазах было видно, как быстро зароились мысли.

— Не прерываешь, — сказал Клинт. — Между прочим, ты как раз вовремя.

Пеппер закивала с энтузиазмом.

— Вижн, прости, что налетаем на тебя, как только ты прибыл, но сколько воспоминаний и программирования ДЖАРВИСа у тебя ещё есть?

Вижн слегка нахмурился, обдумывая ответ.

— Я являюсь собой, мисс Поттс. Хоть я и был создан Альтроном и ДЖАРВИСом, я уже не могу сказать, где заканчиваются они и начинаюсь я. Однако, у меня есть некоторые воспоминания о Тони во время его взаимодействия с ДЖАРВИСом, но они довольно обрывочны и немногочисленные.

— Но ты всё ещё заботишься о нём, правда? — надавил Роуди.

Опять Вижн нахмурился. Он взглянул на Ванду, ища у неё правильного ответа.

— Тони отказывается выходить из своей комнаты, так как Баки напугал его. Мы надеялись, что тебе удастся выманить его оттуда или по крайней мере, утешить.

Вижн замялся.

— Я могу попробовать, но я не ДЖАРВИС, и даже если бы я был им, Тони, в том состоянии, что он находится сейчас, предпочёл бы реального Эдвина Джарвиса, человека.

— У нас есть только ты, — Баки поднялся с дивана и подошел к Вижну. — Я знаю, что ты — не они, но на данном этапе я готов попробовать всё. Я бы ушел из башни, если бы это было единственным способом позволить Тони чувствовать себя в безопасности, но я не могу сделать даже это, пока он не говорит ни с кем, чтобы выразить это желание. Поэтому, пожалуйста, хотя бы попробуй. Он так хотел встретиться с тобой, когда узнал о тебе.

Вижн склонил голову, на его губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Должен признать, я тоже очень хотел встретиться с ним, узнав о его состоянии, — его улыбка пропала. — Жаль, что наша встреча произойдёт по такой причине. Но я пойду к нему. Я не могу пообещать ничего, но надеюсь, что моё присутствие поможет.

Баки сглотнул ком вины в горле.

— Я тоже.

***

Стив, Наташа и Сэм вернулись спустя несколько часов — потрёпанные, грязные и потные, но целые. Все Мстители (исключая Вижна и Тони) собрались в конференц-зале для обсуждения событий последних дней.

Наташа держала пакет со льдом у шеи, Сэм на пояснице в добавок к грелке на прессе. От двойных ощущений он умиротворенно улыбался.

Стив хмурился, пока Баки и команда пересказывали события нападения на город.

— Модели — просто отвлечение, и не очень качественное, — прервала Баки Наташа, — мы это подтвердили во время поисков.

— Да, — Сэм хрустнул шеей, — АИМ может и обладают крутой техникой, но даже они не тратят ресурсы на вещи, которые они создают для уничтожения.

— Это объясняет электромагнитный импульс, который запустили, как только явился Тони. Они планировали пожертвовать своими моделями, чтобы поймать Тони, — добавил Стив. — Мы также можем подтвердить, что Тони — их цель.

Клинт и Роуди закатили глаза.

— Я думаю, все согласятся, что Тони — цель АИМ и без нужды врываться на их базы, чтобы достать эту информацию, — сказал Роуди.

Наташа вскинула бровь.

— Хоть мы и узнали об этом, собирая информацию, Щ.И.Т. получил эту информацию ещё несколько часов назад, сумев расколоть пойманных агентов АИМ.

— Мне кажется, после сегодня нам и слова агента АИМ не нужны, чтобы это подтвердить, — заметил Роуди.

— Нужно это подтверждать или нет, хорошо, что это подтверждено на 100%, — вставил Брюс. — А теперь давайте перейдём к текущей проблеме.

— Спасибо, Брюс, — кивнул Стив. — Пятница, можешь помочь? Те файлы, что я загрузил час назад.

— Да, Капитан, — ответила Пятница и отобразила файлы Стива.

— Спасибо, покажи, пожалуйста, секцию, в которой говориться о том оружии, которое, как мы считаем, они применили к Тони.

Все остальные файлы уменьшились и были отодвинуть на второй план, когда один из них увеличился и занял почти всё пространство в центре комнаты.

Возле научного непонятного текста появилось изображение оружия, которое Баки раньше никогда не видел.

Баки сузил глаза, замечая отсутствие места, где должна была бы быть обойма.

— Это, по-простому, омолаживающее ружье, которое АИМ разрабатывало несколько месяцев. Однако, похоже, омолаживание не было изначальной целью, — Стив указал на секцию голограммы и увеличил её. — Изначально оружие основывался на реакторе Тони в попытке создать какой-то бластер.

Баки и Наташа насмешливо фыркнули; Стив в ответ приподнял бровь.

— Вам двоим есть чем поделиться?

— «Бластер» — это так АИМ его назвали? — усмехнулся Баки.

Наташа в ответ улыбнулась ещё шире.

Стив с вызовом приподнял бровь.

— Может, ты хочешь зачитать и объяснить подробности того, как работает костюм Железного человека?

Баки в капитуляции поднял руки вверх.

— Звучит весело, — поддразнила Наташа.

— Отлично, я назначу дату, — отпарировал Стив.

— Значит, АИМ создавали какой-то бластер на основе технологий Тони? — пожал плечами Клинт. — Ничего нового.

— Не так и не ново, когда становиться понятно, что они в чем-то ошиблись и случайно изобрели способ омолаживать своих врагов, — Стив прикоснулся к голограмме снова и показал видео, где учёный АИМ стреляет этим оружием в крысу, и чертыхается, когда оно сначала не даёт никакого эффекта. Стив ускорил запись и через несколько минут учёный просмотрел биологический скан крысы, который свидетельствовал, что она стала меньше по возрасту.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это не один из Камней Бесконечности, о которых Тор нам рассказывал после Альтрона, — сказал Роуди, когда видео закончилось.

— Но почти, — добавил Сэм.

На этот раз Наташа вывела файл, в котором были изображения энергетических волн и графики.

— Главной целью АИМ было воссоздать что-то вроде реактора Тони, но начали они не с этого. Они нашли информацию ГИДРы о Тессаракте и выяснили, что реактор и Тессаракт имеют похожую частоту. Они также изучали Камень Разума, у которого также похожие данные.

Клинт застонал.

— Значит, они изучали камни, поняли, что Тони каким-то образом создал что-то похожее, поэтому попытались скопировать копию, и в результате создали вот это, — Клинт указал на омолаживающее ружье.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, зачем ГИДРе исследования АИМ, — пробормотал Баки, вспоминая слова Рамлоу.

Стив кивнул.

— Но почему Тони? — подала голос Ванда, ранее молчавшая.

— Им нужно испытать оружие на человеке, — ответила Наташа. — Тони выбрали потому что, если бы он умер, — они бы убили Железного человека, а если бы он выжил…

— У них была бы защита от Мстителей и ребёнок, которым они могли бы манипулировать, чтобы заставить его делать оружие, — закончил за неё Баки, не нуждаясь в прочтении файлов, чтобы дать ответ.

Наташа кивнула.

— Значит, теперь они хотят себе ребёнка-гения, чтобы увидеть точные результаты работы оружия на человеке, и чтобы использовать его, — добавил Стив.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что у нас достаточно информации для того, чтобы исправить то, что они сделали с Тони — сказал Роуди.

Стив помотал головой.

— Нас прервали во время миссии.

Сэм засмеялся.

— Ну да, один из агентов АИМ узнал Стива, слегка по-фанбоил, и потом вызвал охрану.

Баки приподнял бровь, глядя на Стива.

— По-фанбоил?

Стив покраснел.

— Похоже, даже у некоторых наших врагов есть любимый Мститель, — Стив расправил плечи. — Возвращаясь к делу, хоть у нас и есть некоторые схемы оружия, нам нужно будет работать над тем, чтобы получить остальную информацию, и нам также нужно заполучить это оружие. Оно может и не смертельно, но в плохих руках может создать проблемы. Также, если мы его заполучим, то может сможем отменить его действие, если вдруг не сможем найти остальные схемы.

— Я их найду, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— А в это время, — начал Брюс, — пусть Пятница пришлёт мне то, что вы уже нашли. Я просмотрю всё это с Вижном, может, мы сможем найти способ всё исправить.

— Ты это услышала, Пятница? — обратился Стив в потолок, так и не избавившись от этой привычки.

— Да, Капитан, информация была отправлена.

— Хорошо, если никто больше ничего не хочет добавить, я объявляю собрание завершенным, — Стив подождал возражений, и когда никто не выявил желания что-то сказать, кивнул, — собрание закончено. Встретимся завтра в 10, чтобы обсудить стратегию.

Кто-то говорил о том, чтобы выпить, посмотреть фильм, перекусить, расходясь, и в зале остались только Баки и Стив.

Баки уставился на стол, не зная, что делать. Он хотел проверить как там Тони, но знал, что его не будут рады видеть, и это разрывало его изнутри.

Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу и сел рядом.

— Всё будет в порядке.

Баки замотал головой.

— Я его напугал.

— Ты думал, что он может погибнуть или его похитят.

— Он подумал, что я его ударю, — огрызнулся Баки, не скрывая яда в голосе. — Он подумал, что я ничем не лучше Говарда! Я никогда бы намеренно не нанёс вред Тони, и он…

— Что ты имеешь в виду, ничем не лучше Говарда? — сузил глаза Стив, высматривая в лице Баки ответ, пока не нашёл, и его глаза расширились. — Баки, Говард что…  
Баки чертыхнулся и стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Я ничего не говорил, Стив.

— Но ты сказал…

— Я обещал Тони, что никогда ничего не скажу, что он сам решит, кому рассказывать.

Стив стиснул зубы, напрягая челюсть, и отвернулся. Его пальцы дёрнулись, свидетельствуя о собравшемся напряжении и желании ударить кого-то.

— Я всегда думал об этом, но Тони рассказывал так, будто Говард просто был отстранённым мудаком.

Баки сердито уставился на него.

— Ну да, он был грёбаным мудаком, и также одним из немногих людей, к которым у меня двойственные чувства по поводу моих действий в качестве куклы ГИДРы.

Стив дёрнулся. Он посмотрел на Баки так, будто Баки только что снял маску, открывая красный череп под ней.

— Баки…

— Я знаю, Стив, — Баки отвернулся, не в силах видеть его реакцию, — и Тони тоже. Я сорвался перед ним, когда сознался. Он всё ещё хотел быть со мной, даже после того, как я признался в чём-то настолько ужасном, — потому что у Тони было столько же двойственных чувств к Говарду; он понял, и не винил Баки за его эмоции. — И теперь я так облажался.

— Он сейчас просто ребёнок, Баки, — мягко и ободряюще заметил Стив. — Он не понимает, что ты был напуган до смерти и позволил этому ослепить тебя. Когда Тони снова будет собой, если он это будет помнить, он поймёт. Он не будет думать, что ты — Говард…

Баки резко подскочил.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я знаю, что взрослый Тони мне простит и поймёт, но я не могу выдержать мысли, что я ранил своего жениха…нет, не так. Что я ранил ребёнка, позволил своим эмоциям захлестнуть себя. Мне нужно, чтобы меня простил не взрослый Тони, а ребёнок, и мне кажется, что это нереально.

Повисло молчание.

Медленно, Стив поднялся и посмотрел Баки в глаза.

— Тогда тебе нужно с ним поговорить, — Стив поднял руку, останавливая поток протестов от Баки. — Я знаю, что Тони закрылся, но тогда у меня вопрос: когда взрослый Тони расстроен или напуган и закрывается в мастерской, что ты делаешь?

— Я иду туда и заставляю его поговорить со мной, пока мы не решаем проблему или я по крайней мере не понимаю, что его так расстроило.

— Так и сделай. Ты дал ему время всё обдумать, теперь время поговорить.

— Мне кажется, это не так просто.

— Почему? — спросил Стив, будто это действительно просто. — Хочешь сказать, у тебя и Тони никогда не было серьёзных ссор или недопонимания?

— Нет, но он ребёнок.

— Который построил версию Железного человека для ребёнка. Ему может труднее понять эмоциональные и ментальные аспекты ситуации, но он всё ещё гений. Дай ему шанс, и он может тебя удивить.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — с неверием спросил Баки.

— Да, и самое худшее, что он может сделать — это попросить тебя уйти, так что… — Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу. — Соберись, и идти поговори с Тони.

— Хорошо, мама.

Стив весь засветился от такого обращения и оставил Баки обдумывать следующий шаг.

Стив был прав, хоть Баки и чертовски не хотелось признавать это. Он не мог исправить ситуацию с Тони, если не поговорит с ним.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки вышел из конференц-зала и направился к лифту, что вёл на личный этаж Тони.

Выйдя из лифта, он услышал бормотание из спальни Тони.

Баки направился в сторону звука.

— Я уверяю тебя, Тони, что ссора между тобой и Джеймсом — результат недопонимания. Как я уже не раз признался тебе, я не лучший в понимании человеческих эмоций, но я уверен, что реакция Джеймса была вызвана любовью и волнением за тебя.

— Но я не понимаю, и он сказал, что я тупой. Как мой отец, — последнее предложение Тони пробормотал.

Баки почувствовал, будто кто-то сжимает его сердце. Он действительно это сделал? Он не помнил, что говорил это, но…

— Тони, ты попросил Пятницу, чтобы она показала мне реакцию Джеймса на твои смелые, но импульсивные действия. Он не говорил, что ты тупой. Он сказал, что твои действия тупы.

— И?

— Ты же должен понимать разницу. Хотя, на мой взгляд, более подходящим словом было бы безрассудные.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Это то же самое.

— О нет, слова очень отличаются в деталях.

— Он всё ещё ненавидит меня.

Баки чувствовал, как сжимаются его легкие.

— Разве Пятница не показала тебе достаточно видео и фотографий, чтобы доказать обратное? Разве я не рассказал тебе достаточно случаев, что показывают близкие отношения между тобой и Джеймсом?

— Но это был старый я.

— Но это всё ещё ты. Правильно, Джеймс? — Вижн спросил чуть громче.

Баки едва не подпрыгнул на месте, удивлённый тем, что его раскрыли.

Тони резко вдохнул.

Баки скривился, надеясь, что этот резкий вдох не показатель страха. Медленно, Баки приоткрыл дверь в спальню Тони и заглянул внутрь.

И тут же встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми янтарными глазами, наполненными страхом и надеждой.

Баки склонил голову от стыда.

— Хэй, мы можем поговорить?

— Ничего хорошего не бывает после этих слов, — сказал Тони, и тоже склонил голову. — Так говорят в телешоу, но Джарвис говорит, что телешоу врут, поэтому…

Тони пожал плечами и взглянул на Баки.

— Вижн может остаться?

Баки взглянул на Вижна, чтобы удостовериться, что он не против, получив легкий кивок в ответ.

Баки заставил себя улыбнуться широко, надеясь уменьшить этим страх Тони.

— Конечно, он может остаться.

Он бы не хотел выворачивать душу перед кем-то, кроме Тони, но после того, что он сделал, Баки готов на всё, чтобы вернуть доверие Тони. И по правде, Баки верил, что Вижн не расскажет ничего личного другим Мстителям.

Баки сел на пол напротив Тони, который разбирал нечто, что раньше было пультом от телевизора, но сейчас было больше похоже на что-то вроде…лазера?

— Тони, мне так жаль, что я повысил на тебя голос раньше. Я сорвался.

Тони пожал плечами и уставился на ковёр.

— Всё нормально.

Баки помотал головой.

— Нет. Я взрослый. Я должен был контролировать себя.

— Всё в порядке. Взрослые часто злятся, — Тони сильнее сжал пульт. — Ничего страшного.

— Неправда. Я вёл себя глупо, но ты до смерти напугал меня, Тони. Я даже не знаю, как описать это чувство, — Баки подавил раздражение; почему он не мог найти слов, когда они нужны больше всего? — Ты когда-нибудь терял кого-то или что-то?

Глаза Тони наполнились слезами.

— Джарвис.

Баки тяжело сглотнул. Он чувствовал, будто опять в крио-камере. Он ожидал историю о потерянной игрушке или друге, которого Тони встретил в парке и после никогда больше не видел; Баки совсем забыл о Джарвисе.

Баки приложил руку к сердцу и зажмурил глаза от боли, которую он чувствовал за Тони.

— Это очень больно, правда? И ты был очень напуган, когда узнал об этом, правильно?

Тони кивнул, его глаза ещё больше наполнились слезами.

— Также чувствовал себя потерянным?

Ещё один кивок.

— А что если я скажу тебе, что все в этой башне больше не будут здесь завтра и ты снова почувствуешь эти боль и утрату?

Тони дёрнулся, его глаза ещё больше наполнились страхом.

— Вы же не уйдёте все из-за меня?

Пальцы Баки дёрнулись от невыносимого желания взять Тони за руку и утешить.

— Никогда, но тот страх, что ты почувствовал? Я почувствовал то же самое, когда увидел, как ты падаешь с неба, и продолжал чувствовать, пока не вернул тебя в башню. То же самое и с болью и утратой, хоть я тебя и не потерял, я это чувствовал, ждал, что оно накроет меня в ту же секунду, как что-то пойдёт не так, и я тебя потеряю.

Тони быстро заморгал. Слёзы остановились, и он в шоке уставился на Баки.

— Я достаточно за свою жизнь чувствовал эту боль и печаль, Тони, и никогда больше не хочу, особенно по тебе. И мне не важно, ребёнок ты или взрослый, пока ты живой и в порядке, я счастлив, но как только… — черт, Баки почувствовал, как спирает дыхание, он не мог произнести альтернативу вслух. Его трусило от одной только мысли.

Баки глубоко вдохнул, но прежде чем он попытался продолжить, Тони кинулся к нему, обнимая его за шею.

Тони весь дрожал от рыданий.

Баки едва не утонул в чувстве облегчения и обнял Тони в ответ.

— Прости, — Тони уткнулся носом куда-то между шеей и плечом Баки, пачкая его в своих соплях, но Баки было плевать. — Я просто хотел быть супергероем, как ты и Капитан Америка.

— Ты так и не понял, да, коротышка? — Баки опустил подбородок на голову Тони. — Ты мой супергерой, и не важно сколько тебе лет. 

***

— Мы уверены, что оружие именно на этой базе? — Баки указал на регион на карте, отмеченный Стивом.

— Мы сузили круг поисков до этой базы и ещё двух, но среди них трёх, эта наиболее охраняемая, и исходя из информации раздобытой Щ.И.Т.ом, там оружие видели последний раз, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Не веришь мне?

— Учитывая, сколько баз ГИДРы вы расколошматили, чтобы найти посох Локи… — саркастически заметил Роуди.

— И их было много, я вас уверяю, — поддержала шутку Ванда.

Стив театрально изобразил шок и обиду.

— Моя команда, ополчилась против меня? Куда катится мир?

— Ничего личного, Кэп, — крутнул стрелу между пальцами Клинт. — Дети просто растут и пытаются выработать свою индивидуальность. Когда они покинут гнёздышко и повзрослеют, они вернутся и будут любить тебя ещё больше.

— Мне кажется, Баки эту речь нужно больше всего услышать, — продолжил Сэм.

— Не дай бог я услышу хоть одну шутку о Тони и пубертате, — заявил Баки.

— Только представьте, если ему придётся снова через это пройти! — хихикнул Клинт. — Бедолага.

— Если это произойдёт, я буду за тебя молиться, — шепнул Роуди Баки. — Тони был очень бойким и напористым подростком.

— Тони не будет проходить пубертат снова, потому что мы найдём оружие, — заявил Стив таким тоном, чтобы все поняли, что тема закрыта.

— Однако, это была бы занятная разница в возрасте между Баки и Тони, — хитро усмехнулась Наташа. — Баки всегда был старше, но это впервые это видно физически, и если Тони придётся расти естественным путём, это Баки будет сорок, когда Тони будет двадцать.

— И он всё ещё не будет богатым папочкой, — подхватил Клинт.

— Знаете, что, вы двое… — начал было Баки.

— Эй! — гаркнул Стив, заставляя всех притихнуть. — Мы должны планировать наш следующий шаг, а не отпускать ужасные и неуместные шутки о Баки.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки.

— Кроме того, кто знает, что Баки мог бы достичь в следующие десять лет. За это время он мог бы разбогатеть.

Баки откинул голову назад и застонал.

— Предатель.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Как я и говорил, нам нужно проникнуть на базу и…

— Возможно, было бы разумнее подождать пока мы не будем уверены, что это именно та база, — прервал его Роуди.

— АИМ уже знают, что мы хотим заполучить оружие, — ответил Сэм. — Нам нужно действовать, пока они не перепрятали его.

— Нет, они только знают, что мы украли информацию…

— Которая касается оружия. Не трудно догадаться, зачем.

— Но они не знают, какой информацией мы обладаем, правда? — спросил Брюс.

— Мы не можем так рисковать, — вмешалась Наташа. — У них есть умелые агенты, которые могут…

— Но мы можем рисковать, действуя без знания, какая это база, и раскрыть им точно, за чем мы гоняемся? — заметила Ванда.

Дискуссия начала превращаться в горячие перепалки, которые только раздражали Баки и провоцировали головную боль. В некоторые дни ему нравилось быть в команде; это был не такой день. Баки глянул на Вижна, который следил за перепалками заинтриговано, не выражая своего мнения. Брюс провёл первую часть собрания стоя в углу и иногда бросая фразу или две, но спустя время извинился и удалился.

Спустя ещё минут десять ругани, Баки решил, что Брюс принял верное решение и встал, чтобы уйти.

Комната мигом погрузилась в тишину.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Стив, его голос был взволнованный.

Баки закатил глаза. Когда он только присоединился к Мстителям и собрания были для него иногда слишком напряженными или он чувствовал, что может сорваться, он выходил. Его товарищи по команде, очевидно, решили, что у него регресс или что-то подобное, никак не связанное с реальной причиной, почему он хотел уйти.

— Не важно, что вы решите делать, кто-то должен остаться с Тони, если вдруг АИМ нападёт на башню или сделает что-то ещё, чтобы добраться до Тони. Я остаюсь.

— Баки, — начал было Стив, но Баки не хотел слушать.

Баки вышел из конференц-зала, зашёл в лифт, и Пятница подняла его на этаж, на котором был Тони.

Когда лифт раскрылся на этаже мастерской Тони, и он увидел, как Тони демонстрирует начатую модель робота-собаки Пеппер, Баки накрыло волной умиротворения.  
Тони, видимо, заметил Баки боковым зрением, потому что он обернулся и улыбнулся ему широко, размахивая роботом-собакой в воздухе.

Баки улыбнулся и махнул рукой в ответ.

***

— «Оби-Ван никогда не говорил тебе, что случилось с твоим отцом», — процитировал Баки, отбивая атаку Тони «световым мечом». Тони предложил сделать настоящие, и Баки едва преодолел соблазн позволить ему сделать это, — но так как на него была возложена роль ответственного взрослого, Баки убедил Тони, что настоящие слишком опасные и они купили игрушечные.

— Он рассказал мне достаточно! — Тони ударил Баки игрушечным световым мечом; они оба решили пропустить сцену с отрубанием руки, и Тони смог замахнуться на Баки. — Он сказал мне, что ты убил его!

Баки скривился. Окей, наверное, это была не лучшая сцена, чтобы воплощать её с Тони, учитывая, как близко к правде это было.

Баки отбил атаку Тони своим мечом.

— Нет, я — твой отец.

Тони театрально ахнул и опустил своё оружие.

— Нет! Нет! Это неправда! Это невозможно!

— Доверься своим чувствам; ты знаешь, что это правда!

Тони запрокинул голову и выкрикнул:

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

Он рванул вперёд и начал махать мечом, атакуя Баки.

Баки засмеялся и отпрыгнул, сумев увернуться.

— Эй! Это не по сценарию. Ты должен упасть сейчас.

— Только после того, как ты скажешь свою реплику, — хихикнул Тони.

Баки бросил световой меч и подхватил Тони на руки. Тони пискнул и попытался ударить Баки в лицо световым мечом, но Баки его отбросил. Он положил руку на шею Тони и опустил его головой вниз, заставляя вскрикнуть от радости.

— Это твоя судьба! — воскликнул Баки.

Баки снова поднял Тони.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, и вместе, мы сможем править галактикой, как Баки и Тони! Это единственный путь.

Тони тыкнул Баки по носу.

— Реплика не так звучит.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я её немного подогнал под себя, — Баки снова опустил Тони, снова заставляя его захихикать, и опять поднимая. — Будешь жаловаться?

Тони засмеялся и обнял Баки.

— Неа.

— Вот и хорошо, — Баки обнял его в ответ, чувствуя умиротворение.

Это было странно. Два дня назад команда отправилась на поиски оружия или информации, которую они могли найти на базах АИМ. Хоть Баки и решил остаться, он ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя более нервно, ожидая возвращения друзей, но играть с Тони и охранять его оказалось отличным отвлечением.

Руки Тони усилили свою хватку вокруг Баки.

— Эй, Баки?

— Да?

— Я могу рассказать тебе секрет?

Баки подбадривающе погладил Тони по спине.

— Конечно, малыш. О чём думаешь?

Тони ответил не сразу. Он спрятал лицо в шее Баки, ненамеренно водя по ней носом.

— Мне правда нравится Хан Соло.

— Ну, он любимый персонаж многих.

— Нет, я имею в виду, мне он правда нравится, Баки. Это нормально?

Баки сильнее сжал Тони.

— Да, Тони.

— Отец бы так не сказал.

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что я думаю о твоём отце.

— Да…он говнюк.

Баки засмеялся.

— Только не говори это при Роуди. Он подумает, что я учу тебя плохим словам.

— Хорошо, — Тони завозился и немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Баки в глаза.

— Эй, Баки.

— Да?

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Отлично, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься.

— Я всё ещё не могу жениться на тебе.

— О, чёрт, а я вот уже выбрал себе фиолетовый смокинг.

— Можно надеть фиолетовый смокинг на свадьбу? — с восхищением переспросил Тони.

— Дорогой, ты можешь надеть хоть радужный смокинг с перьями, если хочешь.

— Ух ты! — Тони задумчиво нахмурился. — Но я хочу фиолетовый смокинг.

Баки засмеялся.

— Хорошо, когда ты будешь жениться, мы найдёт тебе фиолетовый смокинг

— Ура! — Тони победно поднял кулак вверх. — А теперь покорми меня! Сражения с силами зла делают меня голодным.

Баки театрально надулся.

— Я не злой.

— Но Вейдер злой, и ты им притворялся, — заметил Тони.

— Ладно. Хочет чего-то конкретного?

— Чизбургер! — радостно воскликнул Тони.

Баки нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы в морозилке была говядина или котлеты быстрого приготовления.

— Тогда нам, наверное, нужно будет заказать. Эй, Пятница, как у нас с котлетами в морозилке?

Спрашивая, Баки уже направился в кухню пентхауса.

Пятница не ответила.

Баки остановился на входе в кухню и нахмурился.

— Пятница? — он снова позвал.

Ни звука.

— Что случилось с Пятницей? — спросил Тони.

— Не знаю, но мне это не нравится, — Баки резко развернулся и направился в спальню.

Тони завозился у него на руках и указал на кухню.

— Чизбургеры это в ту сторону!

— Дай мне пару минут, Тони. Мне нужно проверить Пятницу, — Баки бедром открыл дверь в спальню и посадил Тони на кровать. Он быстро направился к шкафу, где держал костюм и оружие. Он быстро переоделся в Зимнего Солдата — включая маску.

Он достал также закрытый металлический сундук. Пару раз провернув колёсико, он открыл его и достал оттуда оружие и пули. Он зарядил пистолет и поместил в кобуру на бедре, возле набора ножей.

В пентхаусе послышались шаги.

Баки напрягся.

Единственным человеком, который должен был быть в башне, была Пеппер, и она ушла несколько часов назад по работе. Она не должна была вернуться до пяти, и она бы позвонила, если бы планы изменились.

— Баки, — послышался тихий, взволнованный голос Тони. — Что происходит?

Баки вышел из кладовки и направился к тумбочке возле кровати со стороны Тони, где хранилась запасная перчатка от костюма Железного человека. Он надел её на правую руку. — Не уверен, но мы будем вести себя тихо, и я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня. Понятно?

Тони кивнул, резко бросая взгляд на двери, когда за ними послышался громкий звук падения.

Затем послышались громкие чертыханья.

Баки взял Тони за руку своей металлической рукой и подтянул его к стене. Они шли вдоль неё, пока не добрались до окна. Баки оглянулся за плечо, чтобы проверить, никто ли не появился, и тогда протянул Тони мимо него.

Тони закашлялся и накрыл рот.

— Странный запах, — прошептал Тони.

Баки чертыхнулся. Его маска, видимо, защитила его от того, что пускалось через вентиляцию, но Тони был уязвим. Баки подхватил Тони и прижал его к себе. Он держал его металлической рукой, решая держать руку с перчаткой наготове вместо своего обычного оружия, пистолета. Нельзя было отрицать, что репульсор был посильнее, и если ему придётся полагаться на оружие, чтобы держать Тони, перчатка была лучшим вариантом.

Баки пронёс Тони к стеллажу с книгами, который Баки ранее убедил его переделать, когда они стали жить вместе. Баки вытащил одну из книг со своего места и щёлкнул по кнопке на стенке полки.

Полка отъехала, открывая секретный лифт.

— Круто, — прошептал Тони.

Окно разлетелось на осколки. Баки резко развернулся и стрельнул слепо.

Фигура в чёрном успела увернуться от атаки, подпрыгнула и понеслась на них.

Брок Рамлоу.

Баки выстрелил ещё раз, пятясь назад в лифт. Он нажал на кнопку ручного управления, чтобы спуститься вместе с Тони в гараж, откуда они могут сбежать.

Рамлоу упал на пол, чтобы избежать выстрела, но по инерции перекатился вперёд.

Двери лифта начали закрываться, но не успели до того, как Рамлоу вломился внутрь.

Тони вскрикнул от шока, когда Баки обернулся и схватил свободной рукой кулак Рамлоу.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.

— Не так легко драться, когда нянчишься с мелким, — и продолжил ударом колена в солнечное сплетение.

Баки отразил удар ногой, и Рамлоу использовал это, чтобы ударить Баки в лицо.

Или он так планировал. Баки отклонился в сторону и впечатал колено в рёбра Рамлоу, заставляя его споткнуться в закрытом пространстве.

Рамлоу снова кинулся на них, и обмен атаками и блоками продолжился; Баки делал всё возможное, чтобы держать Рамлоу как можно дальше от Тони, который вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Рамлоу делал выпад.

Двери лифта открылись за Рамлоу, и Баки использовал эту возможность, чтобы подпрыгнуть и ногой сильно толкнуть Рамлоу в грудь, заставляя его вылететь в гараж.

Прежде чем противник успеет прийти в себя, Баки выстрелил в него репульсором, этим откинув назад одну из антикварных машин Тони.

Баки подбежал к ближайшей машине и закинул Тони внутрь.

— Берегись! — крикнул Тони, и Баки захлопнул дверь, приседая, и пуля просвистела у него над головой.

Баки вытащил свой пистолет из кобуры и выстрелил Рамлоу в грудь.

Рамлоу сделал шаг назад от неожиданности, но его пуленепробиваемое обмундирование защитило его.

Баки чертыхнулся и снова выстрелил, Рамлоу же спрятался за одной из машин.

Баки держал место, где спрятался Рамлоу на прицеле, и переместился к водительскому месту.

Как только открылся второй лифт в гараж, и туда влетело 6 агентов АИМ.

Начался ад.

Выстрелы репульсорами, отравленные дротики, электрическое оружие и пистолеты с дико странным эффектом начали стрелять. Баки легко переходил с рукопашного боя на стрельбу, но каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что всё чисто, либо Рамлоу присоединялся к веселью, либо у некоторых агентов было достаточно времени, что восстановиться, или они появлялись с этажей выше.

Было чувство, что он был один против армии, и когда последний агент упал, Баки чувствовал такое облегчение, что тяжело вздохнул.

Именно в этот момент Рамлоу всадил чертов мачете ему в спину.

Баки рухнул на колени.

Тони закричал и начал стучать в окно машины.

Рамлоу надавил сапогом на спину Баки, скидывая его с лезвия лицом вниз.

— Неплохо, Зимний Солдат. Жаль, правда…

Заревел мотор машины и Тони наехал на Рамлоу, сбивая его с ног.

Тони резко открыл дверь машины и подлетел к Баки.

— Баки! Баки! Нам нужно отвезти тебя в больницу! — он дёрнул Баки за плечо и попытался затащить его в машину. — Давай, Баки! Бакииии!

Тони вскрикнул, когда его за волосы оттащили от Баки.

— Чёртов засранец! — Рамлоу ударил Тони по лицу.

И Баки захлестнуло яростью.

Баки не знал, запустилось ли его программирование времён ГИДРы или это от шока и потери крови, но в один момент он поднимался с земли с ножом в руке, а в следующий он уже прижимал рыдающего Тони к груди, неся его в медицинскую комнату в башне, а Рамлоу валялся без сознания и истекая кровью на полу гаража.

Баки усадил Тони на одной из кроватей в медпункте. Он обхватил лицо Тони руками и погладил по щекам, по которым катились слёзы.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, — Баки коснулся своим лбом лба Тони. — Я с тобой. Никто тебя не заберёт. Ты в безопасности.

Тони захныкал и обнял Баки.

— Ты ранен.

— Я быстро восстанавливаюсь.

— От этого не легче.

Баки с любовью улыбнулся. Старший Тони сказал бы то же самое. Он обнял Тони.

— Я свяжусь со Щ.И.Т.ом, чтобы они прибрали всё это.

Тони вцепился в Баки.

— Не уходи.

— Я обещаю, что не уйду.

***

Спустя три дня, Баки и Тони переместились в дом Тони в Малибу, и Мстители присоединились к ним там, пока не удастся выяснить, как АИМ удалось обойти систему безопасности Башни. Пока Рамлоу атаковал башню с агентами АИМ, Мстители проникли на базу АИМ и украли не только омолаживающее оружие, но и оставшиеся схемы.

Последние дни команда провела, подлечиваясь и готовясь, если вдруг АИМ попытаются снова напасть. Брюс также работал над способом отменить эффект оружия.

Баки сидел на диване. Тони свернулся у него под боком и дремал под Властелина колец, когда к ним присоединился Брюс.

— С помощью Вижна и Ванды, это не должно занять много времени, мы скоро найдём способ отменить эффект, — сказал Брюс, садясь на кресло возле дивана.

Баки кивнул, продолжая перебирать кудри на голове Тони.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Вы двое не отходите друг от друга с атаки на Башню.

Баки никак не отреагировал.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не позволим ничему случиться с ним, пока мы тут, правда?

— Я знаю, — Баки остановился на миг. — Он не хочет быть один, и я не хочу оставлять его одного пока.

Брюс помотал головой, но ничего больше не сказал.

— Это займёт ещё дня два, пока мы сможем вернуть Тони. Попытайтесь за это время расслабиться и отдохнуть.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Человек с проблемами контроля ярости говорит нам расслабиться.

Брюс усмехнулся и поднялся, чтобы уйти.

— Именно, это говорит что-то о вашем состоянии, если уже я вам даю совет расслабиться.

Баки задумался над словами Брюса, но, скорее всего, не над теми, которые Брюс предполагал. Спустя несколько дней к нему вернётся старший Тони — у него будет его жених, и Тони больше не будет в опасности. Однако, он будет скучать по мелкому Тони. Он привязался к сорванцу.

— Баки? — прошептал Тони, не открывая глаза, и прижался ближе к нему.

— Да?

— Я скоро снова буду взрослым, да?

— Похоже на то.

Тони прикусил губу.

— Боишься? — спросил Баки.

Тони помотал головой.

— Как ты и сказал, это буду я, просто старше, — Тони приподнялся и уставился на Баки.

Баки склонил голову на бок и попытался прочитать эмоции на лице Тони, но не мог точно их определить. Он выглядел очень задумчивым, но что-то было не так как обычно.

— Если я взрослый, никто не может мне указывать, что делать, никто не может ударить меня, если я сделаю что-то, что им не нравится.

— Никто не может ударить тебя, точка, — Баки притянул Тони к себе.

Тони не очень уверенно кивнул и снова отодвинулся от Баки.

— Если я взрослый, никто не может помешать мне жениться на тебе, правда?

Баки моргнул; этот вопрос застигнул его врасплох.

— Да.

Тони прикусил губу. Он схватил Баки за руку и поднял её между ними.

— Ты женишься на мне? Завтра?

— Эм… — ни одной мысли. Серьёзно? Как, черт возьми, ему на это ответить? Особенно, учитывая, как серьёзен Тони?

Тони сжал руку Баки.

— Пожалуйста? Я хочу жениться до того, как снова стану взрослым.

— Почему? — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Баки.

— Потому что я хочу, — Тони распрямил плечи. — Ты играешь со мной, ты меня защитил. Я хочу жениться на тебе до того, как я стану старым и страшным.

— Ты не страшный.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Я твой герой, не смотря на возраст, правда?

Баки кивнул, не совсем понимая, во что ввязывается.

— А ты мой муж, не смотря на возраст.

Баки еда не поперхнулся воздухом.

— Эм… Тони, я не шутил, когда сказал, что жениться на тебе незаконно.

Тони сердито уставился на него.

— Но ты любовь всей моей жизни.

Баки покраснел. Чёрт. Когда Тони научился говорить подобные вещи?

— Пожалуйста, Баки? — Тони склонил голову и использовал взгляд. — Я знаю, что я глупый, и по моей вине меня едва не похитили, но я люблю…

— Ты не глупый, — Баки обхватил Тони руками и прижал ближе к себе. — И я тоже тебя люблю. Мы поговорим с остальными и посмотрим, как мы сможем устроить свадьбу завтра.

***

Спустя десять минут подшучиваний над Баки, команда наконец согласилась устроить ему и Тони свадебную церемонию в Малибу на следующий день. Роуди убедил Тони, что если у него будет свадьба, ему нужен и мальчишник. Поэтому к недовольству Баки, Роуди и Сэм увели Тони в центр игровых автоматов. Тони выглядел так, будто он сейчас расплачется, когда узнал, что Баки не может пойти с ними, но Баки с усилием проглотил свои чувства по этому поводу и убедил Тони сходить только с Роуди и Сэмом.

Остальные разделились и отправились на поиски всего, что понадобиться для притворной свадьбы — но, конечно же, Баки не сказал Тони, что она притворная. Он не хотел начинать дискуссию по поводу того, что тот факт, что их поженит Капитан Америка, не меняет того факта, что жениться на семилетнем всё ещё незаконно.

Стив и Баки зашли за едой и всем, необходимым для выпекания (у Баки были особые планы на торт). Клинт вызвался найти фиолетовый костюм размера Тони, а Наташа и Ванда согласились заняться декорациями.

Вижн и Брюс остались дальше работать над омолаживающим оружием.

Баки и Стив закупили, наверное, больше еды, чем нужно для притворной свадьбы, — они забили две тележки продуктами и ингредиентами.

Полчаса они только раскладывали еду, которая могла испортиться за ночь. Баки начал печь, периодически отвлекаясь на звонки от Наташи и Ванды, чтобы одобрить или отклонить декорации.

Они обе едва сдержали смешки, когда Баки сказал им всё-таки купить коробки с наборами лего по Звёздным войнам, фотки которых они отправили в шутку.

Когда Ванда и Наташа вернулись, Баки позвал Стива, который где-то прятался, и заставил его помогать собирать набор лего. Клинт вскоре вернулся с фиолетовым смокингом и присоединился к трио, строящем Звезду Смерти и Тысячелетнего Сокола. Когда они закончили, они спрятали модели в кладовке, чтобы Тони не увидел их до свадьбы.

Роуди и Сэм вскоре вернулись вместе с Тони.

Тони уснул по дороге и Роуди занёс его на руках в пентхаус, где он и проспал всю ночь.

Именно тогда все принялись за декорации.

Баки не спал до трёх ночи, и когда он упал на кровать, он был покрыт мукой, сахаром, зелёной ванильной глазурью и специями.

Он был истощён и это было чудом, что он вообще сумел выползти из кровати спустя четыре часа, чтобы закончить с готовкой.

Ему перехватило дыхание, когда он зашел в гостиную и увидел все декорации, расположенные так, как они и обсуждали.

Голубые бумажные гирлянды разных оттенков свисали с потолка. Золотые и серебристые звёзды, планеты и модели Звёздных воин свисали с потолка. Вся мебель в комнате отсутствовала и её заменили две небольшие белые лавочки и белая арка, украшенная тканью, голубыми цветами и искусственными лилиями. Небольшие серебристые звёздочки были разбросаны на полу, создавая путь для Баки и Тони к арке.

Баки потёр глаза, не уверен, не сниться ли ему вся эта красота.

Громкий зевок послышался с кухни и это привлекло внимание Баки.

Клинт клевал носом, сидя на кухонном полу и улыбнулся Баки, когда тот подошел.

— Хэй. Не мог вчера ночью уснуть, так что решил закончить с декорациями.

— Ты сейчас мой самый любимый человек, — ответил Баки.

Клинт улыбнулся шире. Он с громким звуком откинул голову назад, опираясь на стену.

— Вот и хорошо, потому что мне нужно ещё минут пятнадцать подремать. Я буду сильно мешать тебе готовить?

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я занёс тебя в твою комнату или по крайней мере переместил на кресло?

— Неа, это меня только взбодрит, — отмахнулся Клинт.

— Окей, — чего Клинт хотел, то и получит.

Баки закончил с готовкой и принялся накрывать на стол. По мере этого ему приходилось отбиваться от голодных и сонных Мстителей, но ему удалось.

Когда Тони проснулся, было очень трудно удержать его в комнате, чтобы сюрприз не был испорчен. Именно в этот момент Баки больше всего жалел, что Пеппер не смогла прилететь с другого конца страны на свадьбу, хотя бы чтобы отвлечь Тони, но к сожалению, она была слишком нужна в СИ.

Баки и Стив уже обсудили сколько фото и видео им нужно будет отправить Пеппер.

Почти в полдень всё было готово. Баки привёл себя в порядок и надел запасной смокинг, который Тони держал для него в Малибу.

Баки окинул взглядом комнату, пока Мстители становились на свои места.

Эта свадьба точно не была похожа на действо столетия на пять звёзд, которое планировал старший Тони, но было что-то особенное и величественное в этой простоте, что заставляло тепло зародиться в душе Баки.

Баки стал на своё место возле арки, рядом стоял Стив в своём костюме Капитана Америки.

Классический свадебный марш зазвучал, ознаменовав начало свадьбы.

Роуди вывел Тони из его комнаты в гостиную. Как только Тони заметил декорации, он ахнул и начал крутить головой, рассматривая всё широко распахнутыми глазами. Он с восторгом разглядывал звёзды, планеты и модели лего на потолке. Когда он полностью насладился видом потолка, он повернулся к Баки, и Баки видел по нему, что он едва сдерживался чтобы не сорваться и не кинуться ему в объятия.

Баки ярко улыбнулся, гордый собой за реакцию Тони.

Роуди провёл Тони к алтарю и сам присел на одну из лавочек.

Баки стал на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Тони. Он взял Тони за руки и слушал, как Стив прочитал несколько строчек из библии. Дальше были кольца. Баки достал из кармана два тонких кольца из искусственного серебра. Стив зачитал стандартные клятвы и Тони с Баки обменялись кольцами.

— Теперь я объявляю вас мужьями. Можете поцеловаться.

Тони резко наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Баки в щеку.

Баки засмеялся и ответил тем же.

Послышались поздравительные возгласы.

— Торт! — радостно воскликнул Тони.

— Я принесу, — сказал Сэм и отправился на кухню. Когда он вернулся, то нёс башню из кексов в стиле Звёздных воин, которые были сложены в форме свадебного торта.

Тони широко открыл рот от удивления.

Баки наклонился и снова поцеловал Тони в щёку.

— Ты, наверное, сейчас безумно рад, что женился на мне, правда?

— Я тебя люблю! — воскликнул Тони и рванул к кексам.

— Он это Баки или торту? — уточнила Ванда.

— Думаю, обоим, — кивнул Вижн.

Баки рассмеялся.

Остаток дня они провели, празднуя и наслаждаясь временем. Они делали фотографии, и когда веселье поутихло, в гостиную вернули мебель, и все разместили на диванах смотреть фильм — конечно же, на выбор Тони.

Когда настала ночь и Тони начал зевать, Баки отвёл его в спальню и уложил спать. Когда Баки развернулся, чтобы уйти, Тони схватил его за руку.

— Ты не можешь уйти.

Баки ласково стряхнул рукой, чтобы избавиться от хватки Тони.

— Я должен, если хочу хоть немного сегодня поспать.

— Но у нас медовый месяц, ты должен спать со мной сегодня.

Баки резко выпрямился, замирая.

— И под спать с тобой ты имеешь в виду?..

Тони не мог знать, что происходило во время медового месяца, но это не значило, что у Тони не было своей интересной версии, как например целоваться всю ночь. Баки не видел ничего плохого в нескольких поцелуях в щёку, но если Тони попытается сделать что-то посерьёзней, Баки придётся разбить ему сердце.

— Мы спим в одной кровати, естественно, что ещё я могу иметь в виду?

Баки облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, но ты всё ещё должен меня отпустить, чтобы я смог переодеться во что-то более удобное.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ты обещаешь, что вернёшься?

— Обещаю.

Тони поднял вверх мизинец.

Баки улыбнулся и переплёл свой мизинец с его. Он поцеловал Тони в лоб, и начал искать штаны от пижамы или спортивные. Найдя их, он переоделся и залез в кровать к Тони.

Тони тут же пододвинулся к нему и устроился у него на груди.

— Самый лучший в мире муж.

Баки засмеялся.

— Ты тоже ничего.

***

Пришел день превращения.

Баки и Тони проснулись, позавтракали вместе, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Остальные Мстители потихоньку начали выползать из своих комнат и позавтракали все вместе.

В конце, Брюс объявил, что закончил с перепрограммированием изначального оружия, чтобы оно отменило эффект, и что он также закончил тесты, чтобы удостовериться, что оно безопасно.

У Баки было такое чувство, будто кто-то сдавил все его внутренности. Его сердце забилось быстрее от мысли, что вернётся взрослый Тони, с которым они могут пожениться по-настоящему, который сам о себе мог позаботиться и быть поддержкой для Баки, когда он в этом нуждался. Ему нужен был тот Тони, но это не отменяло факт, что он чувствовал боль от мысли, что эту часть Тони он потеряет — он больше никогда не увидит этого юного, милого и наивного Тони.

Баки был шокирован, когда Тони потянулся и сжал его руку, улыбаясь ему.

— Всё в порядке. Это всё ещё буду я, помнишь? И ты это говорил! Взрослы я очень похож на меня сейчас.

Баки сжал его руку в ответ и притянул Тони в объятия, чувствуя, как любовь к нему только растёт.

— Да.

Баки, Брюс и Тони направились в лабораторию.

Тони стоял в отделённой части комнаты, и Брюс направил на него оружие.

— Скажи, когда будешь готов.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Я всегда готов.

Брюс и Баки перекинулись взглядом, и Брюс выстрелили.

Тони ахнул и согнулся будто от боли.

Сердце Баки рухнуло в пятки. Он хотел было рвануть к Тони, но Брюс успел его схватить.

Тело Тони начало меняться и расти, он застонал так, будто растягивал потянутую мышцу. Одежда, в которую он был одет, порвалась и упала на пол.

Перед ними стоял взрослый Тони. Голый.

Тони растеряно моргнул, тряхнул головой и начал себя рассматривать.

Взглядом он зацепился за кольцо из искусственного серебра, он наклонился и поднял его, узнавая.

Тони посмотрел на Баки, широко улыбнулся и кинулся к нему, бросаясь в его объятия.

Баки незамедлительно поймал его, крепко обнимая, едва сдерживая свою силу и пряча лицо в шее Тони.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — он неловко поцеловал Тони куда-то между шеей и плечом.

Тони засмеялся, и это был самый прекрасный и радостный звук, который Баки слышал за последние дни.

— Ты о чём, детка? Я всё время был здесь.

Баки помотал головой.

— Часть тебя, но не полностью.

— О-о-о, — проворковал Тони, целуя Баки в висок. — Я тебя тоже люблю, и спасибо за свадьбу в стиле космоса и Звёздных воен. Это самое милое, что кто-либо когда-либо делал для меня.

— Я же говорил тебе, мне не важно, пусть мы женимся хоть в мешках, главное, чтобы это был ты.

Тони обхватил лицо Баки руками и придвинул ближе к себе.

— Знаешь, что? После этого, я более чем согласен.

И поцеловал его.


End file.
